Up in Gunsmoke
by Braids
Summary: Spike is alive! The Bebop crew some how ends up on Gunsmoke with a new face and a few old faces and he has whole crew after a 60 Billion double doller bounty. Chapter 10 Finaly up!
1. Chapter 1: Wakeing

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Note: Yes after a long absence I've returned and before I write a new chapter I thought I'd just read over my old stuff... Well, I printed it out and picked up a red pen and soon the pages were swimming in red ink! So I'm reposting the story in hopes I will not have to again... but if I do it's cause I had a pro go over it... I'm soooo bad in English... Ahem on wards with my story! . Braids  
  
A Little background:  
  
It had to be about two hundred and fifty years ago that the seeds left Earth in hopes of finding a new place for almost a billion people to live. Most were cryogenically frozen with the exception of a small handful that were to keep the ships in shape and to find if any of the planets they came close to would be inhabitable them. The SEED technology on Earth was then lost when a radical group destroyed the lab, no one survived to pass on the knowledge. Although the contact station was kept intact and there was hope that they would find a new planet and settle it and then send the SEED ships back to pick up more people who might be needed, and then the SEED technology would be available once again. After one hundred and eighty-five years it was given up on, and then came the gate incident that caused meteorites to strike the moon. Earth then become a danger zone as the moon was now fragments and constantly hit the Earths surface. It was only a few years after that, that the Gates ere finally perfected. Gates allowed a space fold between two gates allowing a long distant travel to be cut short. Mars was by the Colonizing and was quickly followed by Venus and then several of Jupiter=s moon's Pluto had become a penal colony. Space travel was common in the next sixty-five years, new fuels and power sources were found things changed drastically in a short period of time. The SEED ships now forgotten believed lost or too far away to make contact, thus bringing us to our now.   
  
Chapter 1: Waking  
  
He woke slowly his head was pounding, he was alive but he didn't know how, over head he could see a single light with a fan going slowly. His whole body felt soar and beat up, he should have expected that considering the fight he had been in. Closing his eyes again he listened to the soft whirl of the fan over head, it was almost calming and it made his head stop pounding slowly. Listening a little closer he could hear someone humming a little song as they swept the floor almost in time with the fan. Opening one eye he looked to the door and could make the outline of a young woman with a simple white dress with long blue hair sweeping the floor, for just a brief moment he believed it was Julia, but then he remembered she was dead and he, he was supposed to be dead too. She suddenly spun around as if she knew he was awake and looked to him and smiled a very kind smile.  
  
"I see you're finally awake." She said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah, where am I, and who are you?" Spike asked hoarsely as he found his voice.  
  
"My name is Feena Bluesummers, and you are on Mars."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here, you were half dead."  
  
"I should be dead, you know this is the second time I died?"  
  
"Did you lose your eye in the first death?"  
  
"Yeah, how could you tell?"  
  
"Your eyes are two different colors, one's real and the other's not. Usually they are better at matching peoples eye colors so it doesn't stand out so much."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I'm a nurse at the local hospital I know a lot of things, like your name is Spike Spiegel, age is 27 almost 28, blood type O, height 185 cm, Mmmn you looked a little taller... Must be the hair." She said looking at him.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I told you I'm a nurse at the local hospital the same place where you got that eye." She said with an innocent smile. She almost looked like the definition of innocent with her big sapphire eyes and that kind smile on her face.  
  
"I see now, why am I here and not there?"  
  
"Overflow, it happens sometimes so we're sent to take care of someone in our own homes, and there's no over pay in it." She said with a heavy sigh. She shook her head and then smiled again, it was obvious she was tired of this life she was in. "Anyway how do you feel? You've been out for four weeks."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I would have thought it longer."  
  
"Must be your caretaker." She said with a bit of a sly smile. "But other then probably stiff how do you feel? Do you want any thing?" She asked.  
  
"I am kinda hungry, you got anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I just finished making a big batch of soup." She said turning and walking out of the room. A few moments later she walked back into the room where Spike was slowly propping him self up on the bed. Looking around it was obvious that this was her room from the clothes in the open closet the neatness of the room all together.  
  
"You always this nice? You always let a complete stranger sleep in your room and feed them?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I don't have an extra bed, so yeah when work calls for it." She told him as she sat at the edge of the bed next to him. The phone suddenly rang and with a heavy sigh she put the bowl onto a table and turned it so it crossed the bed as she got up. "I got to get that, I'm expecting a call." She said as she walked out.  
  
"Thanks I think I can handle this my self." He told her as she walked out. Picking up the spoon he slowly dipped int into the soup and brought it just as slowly to his mouth, the hot liquid burst with the flavor of a four star restaurant, or maybe it was just the fact he hadn't eaten in four weeks that made it tastes so good. He looked to the bowl and then to the spoon and then back to the bowl. Putting the spoon down he slowly lifted the bowl to his mouth and hungrily drank and ate every single last drop surprisingly not spilling a single drop. With the warm soup in his stomach he felt the warmth spreading threw his body washing away the stiffness he felt. "This is really good, where you learn how to cook?" He asked as she walked back into the room.  
  
"My mom, she taught me how to cook. I'm glad you liked it, would you like some more?" She asked with that same smile. He nodded and his stomach agreed as it growled as if on cue, she laughed and took the bowl and walked into the kitchen and then came back with a second bowl. "Here you go, enjoy!" She smiled and turned and walked back into the living room to finish her sweeping and cleaning. He watched her as this time he slowly ate the soup, she was strange, she was one of those people who he could see her as one of those people who would let someone slit her throat and then with her last breath would apologize for bleeding on their shirt. She was definitely a rare one that he'd probably never see again unless she came with him, he wondered if she would though.  
  
Spending the next few day's with her he found her even more strange, she put up with him even as he was crabby wanting a cigarette and begging for her to let him have one. At one point she turned around threatened to tie him to the bed and burn him if he said one more word, as he went to say something, and before he could say a word she walked out of the room and then came back with a box of matches and a length of rope, Spike shut up very quickly. During his time there he often wondered about the others; how Jet was and Faye, she really hadn't wanted him to go, what would she do now that he was still alive? He even thought of Ed and Ein and wondered what they were up to on Earth, or had she rejoined the crew of the Bebop? He also wondered if maybe Feena would want to join him on the Bebop, but the most important thing was why was there a dancing cigarette in the room teasing him?  
  
By the time another week past he was walking around on his own again returning to his normal morning rituals of meditating and exercising his muscles. She smiled as she walked in on him one morning. "I see you're feeling much better."  
  
"Yeah, I think I could go back to my life now."  
  
"Witch one? I thought you died twice." She pointed out to him.   
  
"The second one, I have more or less solid friends there."  
  
"It's up to you I got a phone you could use."  
  
"That would be great, thanks Feena, for every thing you know. I feel like for the first time I can put my past behind me and just look to the now." He told her as he stood up.  
  
"That's good to hear, I'll go get the phone for you." She said walking out and into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and brought it back to him. "Here you go, and don't worry about how long you talk." She said walking towards the door.   
  
"Hey Feena... Do you like it here?" He asked as she reached the door, she stopped, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Not really but it's all I have, a steady but boring job that pays bad, but I have food and a place, though my parent's bought it for me... Why you ask?"  
  
"Well, I think you'd make an impressive bounty hunter, you look and act all innocent but then you turn around and deprive me of my cigarettes, and threaten to tie me up and burn me if I mention how much I want one." She smiled that innocent smile that almost made him cringe in fear for bringing it up again, but she chuckled softly watching him cringe.   
  
"True, but would your friends let me join?" She asked leaning against the door way.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see." He said dialing the number.  
  
"Hello?" Jet's familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hey Jet." There was a sound of the phone dropping and then silence for a few seconds. "Jet! Pick up the damn phone!" There was a fumble for the phone as Jet picked it back up.  
  
"Do my ears deceive me? Spike is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah Jet it's me, how's everything going?"  
  
"That all you can say? How's everything going?"  
  
"Well, what you want me to say?"  
  
"Tell me where the hell have you been, and how you can still be alive?"  
  
"I'm on Mars, in a bad section of town, looks like someone called 911 in time. Since then I've been staying, with the exception of last week, unconscious in a bed at one of the hospital's nurse's home. So where are you guys?"  
  
"I see, we'll we're fueling up on Venus right now."  
  
"When can you guys get here and pick us up?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Well, yeah the girl here, Feena, want's to join us."  
  
"I see, well I can be there maybe tomorrow morning..."  
  
"Not any sooner?"  
  
"No sorry Spike, and talk about being sorry we found the Swordfish... It was in bad condition I was going to fix it up."  
  
"Don't tell me that Faye sold it!"  
  
"No, I wouldn't let her, though she sure did try."  
  
"Thanks for not letting her. I'll fix her up when I get the chance too."  
  
"All right, and why are you so crabby?"  
  
"I'm not crabby!"  
  
"He's crabby because I wont let him smoke." Feena said loud enough for Jet to hear. He laughed. "I threatened to tie him up and burn him if he mentioned it again."  
  
"Yes, and her threats are very convincing considering I woke up one morning tied to the bed with matches stuck in the bandaged." Spike muttered. Jet laughed only harder.  
  
"Well, Spike I'll call you tomorrow when I get to Mars. That's the best I can do for you right now." Jet said still chuckling.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then..." He grumbled as he hung up. "You have until tomorrow to get your things together." He said looking to her.  
  
"Good it gives me time to call in work get some things together and give a call to my brother. He was always worried about where I am and how I'm doing..." She muttered to her self as she preceded into the living room to call her brother.  
  
Braids: And this concludes the Revamped for the second time Up In Gunsmoke Story  
  
Spike: Don't worry it gets more exciting!  
  
Braids: Yes thank you Spike for pointing that out  
  
Spike: It's true you even said your self the first two chapters kinda drag but they are there for story purpose.  
  
Braids: yes they are... I'm sorry to say...  
  
Vash: sniffls and I don't even come in till gets his mouth covered by Braids  
  
Braids: Ha ha! New people you will have to READ to find out when Vash comes in  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Nyow? 


	2. Chapter 2: Joining

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 2: Joining  
  
By morning Feena had packed all of her things, most would go into a storage unit, complements of her brother and the rest would go with her, she only had two large bags with all that she would need. Her brother had offered to give her a star ship that he was working on for her own use. She gladly accepted it and told him he'd find money in his bank for it someday. But now with a smile she carried her bags out and she and Spike walked out to the docks where the Bebop had landed already and Jet was leaning against the hull waiting.  
  
"Hey Jet long time no see." Spike said seeing him, Jet looked up and was surprised to see him in tact walking on his own casually.  
  
"So you really are alive." Jet said looking at him.  
  
"Yup, so where's Faye?"  
  
"Still inside sleeping I guess. Where's this Feena girl?"  
  
"She was right behind me..." Spike said turning around, he then took advantage of Feena not being there and saw Jet had his cigarettes in his pocket. Grinning he turned and gave Jet a big hug while he was really swiping his pack, Jet on the other hand was confused at this and didn't notice what he had done until a rather short young blue haired woman wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white shirt that snugly fit her, grabbed hold of Spikes ear and yanked on it.  
  
"Give em back Spike." She said very calmly not letting go of his ear.  
  
"Oww oww, how did you see that?" He said handing Jet back his cigarettes.  
  
"I saw you, I'm not blind you know, and all of em." She told him.  
  
"So that is what you were up to." Jet said taking them back. "Mind if I ask why you wont let him smoke?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's one of those things that I was told to make sure he doesn't do." Feena said as she finally let go of Spikes ear. It instantly turned red from being gripped so hard.  
  
"Why not? I mean it's not like you're still working for them." Spike said gently touching his ear and wincing slightly at the pain.  
  
"I know, but as long as I'm here and I'm taking care of you, you will listen to me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You owe me your life Mr. Spiegel, that and my threat is still in effect." She told him as she gave him a stern look. She turned and looked to Jet and gave him a kind smile. "I'm Feena Bluesummers, you must be Jet." She said extending her hand. Jet smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Jet Black owner of the Bebop," he said motioning to the ship.  
  
"Thank you for letting me come along." Feena said picking up her bag.  
  
"Umm you don't mind if I smoke do you?"  
  
"No not at all unless you had a serious chest wound in recent weeks." She said giving a glance over to Spike who was slightly sulking.  
  
"I see, well then welcome aboard Feena." Jet said politely taking one of her bags.  
  
"Thank you, I just hope I can be of some help." She said as she climbed aboard the Bebop. "My brother has offered me a star ship, is there room for it here?"   
  
"Mmmn I guess we can fit one more ship in as long as it's small. Where are you going to pick it up? Or is he dropping it off for you?" Jet asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh he's got a small place on Deimos that's where I got to pick it up." She told him as she stood on the deck of the Bebop. "Spike don't even think about it!" She yelled down at him.  
  
"Yes, mother." Spike muttered back.   
  
Feena was tempted to drop her pack down on his head for that comment but she decided against it. There was something strange about her that Jet couldn't put his finger on. Climbing up the ladder with her bag in his hand and Spike right behind him, his clothes were the same that he had left in and he could see where he had been slashed from the neat stitching in it. Feena must have done it after wards it was almost hard to see the tinny stitches, but the color was off so you could see them, he sill wondered how Spike had lived.  
  
"So it looks like Jet wasn't lying, you really are still alive." Faye said as she leaned against the door, she was wearing her same yellow outfit that she always wore.  
  
"Yup alive and kicking still."  
  
"Who's she?" She asked looking to Feena.  
  
"I'm Feena Bluesummers." Feena introduced her self.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faye asked.  
  
"She's part of the crew now." Jet said. "I'm guessing she's the reason Spike is somehow still alive." He added. Spike nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess I'm going to train her plus she's got medical skills that not even Jet has." Spike said casually as he walked into the ship past Faye.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Spike?" Jet questioned as he followed.  
  
"You're a lousy nurse?" Spike said over his shoulder.   
  
Feena shook her head and followed the two inside followed by Faye. She looked around as she did, ignoring the two bickering. Faye sat down on the couch and looked at Feena, she looked smart but she was sure she'd be able to trick her out of any cash if she wanted to. Feena looked to her and smiled and continued to follow Jet and Spike to where the bedrooms were. She got a brief tour from Jet between his bickering with Spike, he gave her the room next to Spike's and his own. It didn't take long before Feena was in Spike's room confiscating all and every cigarette he had before he could sneak any.   
  
"You can have em back in a week." She told him as she walked out.  
  
"A whole another week?" He whimpered as she walked out.  
  
"Yup a whole week." She said as she locked them away in her small safe in her room.  
  
"Aww come on this is torture..."   
  
"Get use to it. Besides you'll thank me later."  
  
Spike muttered as he walked back to his room, it was going to be one long week, and at least he was in a place he could call home with people that he could call friends, even Feena. He had this strange feeling that she was more then meet's the eye, there had to be a real expiation to as why she was being so picky about him smoking.   
  
"So where on Deimos is your brothers place?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there."  
  
"We're heading there now so why don't you sit up front with me so you can tell me where I'm going." Jet suggested. Feena nodded and followed him up front and watched as he got ready to take off as she took a seat behind him. "Guys we're taking off you might want to sit down and hold on." He said as they took off. With in a few moments they were off into space, for Feena this was something new and yet not new to her, the furthest she had ever been was to Deimos and back, Deimos is where she trained but, Mars was her home. "So where we heading Feena?" Jet asked as they approached Deimos.  
  
"Strait ahead you can't miss it." Feena said recognizing the large port from where she sat.  
  
"Your not talking bout!" Jet said looking at the Deimos Port, it was the largest port in the system and it was the heart of all new ships and ship technology.   
  
"Yup, my brother works there. He mostly works in the garages but he's one best they have there." Feena said with a smile.  
  
"You sure they'll let us land?"  
  
"My brother will make sure we can, besides it wont be for long."  
  
"Well, if you're sure."  
  
"Incoming ship please identify your self." A voice said over the intercom.  
  
"This is the Bebop." Jet responded.  
  
"Do you have clearance?" They asked. Jet looked to Feena who took over.  
  
"This is Feena Bluesummers, I'm supposed to meet my brother." Feena said.   
  
There was a pause and then the man spoke again. "Miss Bluesummers your brothers waiting in bay eight you can land just outside there."  
  
"Thank you." Feena said with a smile.   
  
A Moment later they landed in front of bay eight where a tall man with short blue hair the same shade as Feena's walked out drying his hand. Feena headed out first and was followed by Jet who was rather interested in the fact Feena's brother worked at the Deimos port, looking to him in coveralls and a shirt that was too big the only thing he could see similar between the two was the hair color.  
  
"There's my little sister!" He said with a smile. "And here I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until the holidays." He said as she hugged him.  
  
"No way, you know you can visit me any time, ah umm well I'll come visit when I'm around and have time." Feena said.  
  
"Sure, so, who is your new friend?"   
  
"This is Jet Black, he's the owner of the Bebop, Jet this is my eldest brother Mashiro Bluesummers, he's the one who's going to give me a ship, and one I hope that I'll be able to repay him for someday." Feena said. Both nodded to each other.  
  
"No need to, you needed to get out more and really adventure some, Mars can get boring after a while." Mashiro said. He looked over the Bebop for a minutes. "Isn't that an old fishing ship?" He asked Jet curiously.  
  
"Yeah it was I hauled it over myself made some changed and some alterations and she runs just like any other ship." Jet said rather proudly.  
  
"Nice, I never thought of trying that." Mashiro said as he turned and looked to Feena with a smile. "Come on I'll show you the ship, it's something I've been working on for a while." He said as they walked into the bay together. Jet just waited for Feena aboard the Bebop while they went inside the bay. A few minutes later they both rolled out a small silver ship that looked similar to the Swordfish II but it had two grappler arms and a small pulse cannon on the front and it was slightly slimmer then the Swordfish II.  
  
"Hey that looks like an old grappler ship." Jet said seeing it.  
  
"It was, I altered it a bit, it's very easy to use and it's handy if your chasing a guy on the ground you can swoop up behind him and grab him. I was going to sell this to a bounty hunter friend of mine but I changed my mind when he totaled the last one I lent out to him." Mashiro said as he looked at the ship.  
  
"And now it's going to me." Feena said with a smile.  
  
"Do you even know how to fly a ship Feena?" Jet asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, this one taught me as soon as I could see over the dashboard." She said jerking a thumb at Mashiro  
  
"Yeah, well what you expect? I was hoping you'd take a piloting job rather then a nursing job." Mashiro told him, there was a bit of disappointment in his voice. "But, now she's going to be a bounty hunter so my teachings didn't go to waist."  
  
"I see, that's good to know." Jet said.   
  
Feena jumped into the cockpit and then closed the hatch. "Let's just see how much I remember now." She said with a wicked grin. She started up the ship and then took off with ease flying past Jet and then up into the air. Once in the air she pulled off some simple maneuvers and then she landed on top of the Bebop. "Very nice I like the grappling arms easy to use in flight," she said hopping out.  
  
"I didn't see you test em." Mashiro said.  
  
"Course not you weren't paying attention and the color reflects a bit so you can't see em." Feena pointed out to him.  
  
"She's got a point, I caught some of it but not much." Jet said  
  
"See, Jet was paying attention." Feena said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah well get down here and say good by, I'm sure you guys have places to be." Mashiro pointed out. Feena jumped down and landed lightly next to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll call you when I get a chance and I will stop by to see you when I'm in the area." She told him as she let go. "Please keep telling mom and dad I'm fine."  
  
"Will do, you just be careful." Mashiro told her as she climbed aboard the Bebop.  
  
"Will do, see you Mashiro." She said as she and Jet pushed her new ship into the dock.   
  
A few moments later they were off again heading for Earth were Jet had found a very profitable bounty who he believed had retreated to Earth. Feena settled down in her room and took to meditating while Spike tried to see if he could get a cigarette off Faye who clearly wasn't going to let him have one no matter how glad she was to have him back. After meditating for a while Feena came out and found Faye sitting on the couch playing with some dice. Fay seemed to be eyeing her necklace a small golden locket that played an old tune. With a small smile Feena sat down across from her and started to make small talk and then Faye suggested a game of dice.  
  
"So where we heading to Jet?" Spike asked as they went threw the gate.  
  
"To Earth there's a nice little bounty there that I'd like to get my hands on."  
  
"To Earth why would they go there?"  
  
"Because it's easy to disappear there I guess."  
  
"And to be hit by a meteor."  
  
"True but still, he seems to have family there too, running back home is an old trick."  
  
"Something only an old dog like you would pick up on."  
  
"Hey this old dog has years of useful knowledge." Jet retorted.   
  
Spike just laughed and then turned and walked out of the cockpit and to where Feena was sitting across from Faye with a strange smile on her face. Faye on the other hand had a look of distress on her face. Spike could now see why as he got closer. Feena had collected Faye's money card, her anklet and her headband.   
  
"Well, looks like you found a real challenge there Faye." Spike commented.  
  
"She's cheating somehow I know it." She growled as he sat down next to her.  
  
"She's not you, you know, and she's not Jet either." Spike pointed out.  
  
"This is the last time." Faye said as she put the cup down. Feena put out all of Faye's things onto the table against Faye's ship.  
  
"Odd." Feena simply said. Faye lifted the cup and it was even.  
  
"Yes! I win!" Faye shouted as she took her things back. Feena smiled and stood as she put her necklace back on and then walked out.  
  
"You know she lost on purpose." Spike pointed out to her.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Faye said looking to Spike.  
  
"You were after that locket of hers right?" Faye nodded. "Well, she put up all your stuff but not her locket, she was giving you back your things." He told her casually. Her eye twitched as she looked to him.  
  
"But how did she do it?" Faye said looking at him and then to the dice.  
  
"I don't know maybe she's the real lady luck."  
  
"I'll figure it out one way or another." Faye said storming off to her room with her things.   
  
Feena came back and looked around. "She left." Spike told her.  
  
"Good I should switch the dice back now," she said holding up the dice between her three fingers with a smile.  
  
"When you do that?"  
  
"I asked to look at them before we started and I noticed something strange so I switched them. Mom always said lady luck was on my side when we played games at home. Truth is I cheated with Faye but she'll never figure it out, that is unless you tell her." She told him as she switched the dice back.  
  
"Nice, never seen anyone swindle Faye like that before."  
  
"You learn when you have 3 older brothers who like to gamble."  
  
"I see now. Well, when we go down to Earth to find this bounty you should come with me just so I can see how good you are, it might be a bit tough but I'm sure with my help we'll catch the guy."  
  
"OK how long until we get there?"  
  
"Probably an hour or so, so sit back and relax."  
  
"I need to pick up a hobby so I don't bore my self to death...Maybe I should probably pick up my old hobby of drawing." Feena said mostly to her self.  
  
"What ever floats your boat." Spike said not really caring, all he still wanted was a damn cigarette.  
  
A little over an hour later they arrived on Earth, the four of them went different ways with the exception of Feena who followed Spike in her ship she called Peebo. Landing just outside of a city that Spike was sure the guy would be in the two walked threw the town looking for him. His name was Ace Kross, he stood 168 cm tall short black hair brown eyes and was African, he use to be a pilot and a good one at that until he used his flying abilities to outrun cops and to smuggle drugs around. He finally slipped up one time too many, and now, he was a wanted man for two-million Woolong's. Walking the streets Feena got a big hit as she flirted with one of the sidewalk store owners.  
  
"I hate it when you women get information like that." Spike muttered as they walked towards the place where Ace now resided.  
  
"Oh you're just jealous that all a girl has to do is bat her eyelashes and show a little cleavage and you men just turn to putty and spill anything." Feena pointed out.  
  
"Personally, I think it's cheating."  
  
"Personally, I think it's not, we were given these looks for a reason."  
  
"What ever there's the place." He said stopping and looking to the run down looking apartment building.   
  
"You go up and I'll cover you OK?" Feena asked. He nodded and then headed inside while Feena waited out side walking slowly around to the back ally.   
  
Walking up to the third floor Spike walked to his apartment, the place was surprisingly clean considering the outside made it look like a dump, there was little damage and there was now decaying smell or the smell of rotten garbage or lingering death, no rats it was a nice place all though the steeps were half trashed from some sort of explosion. Continuing on he walked up to the door and knocked and waited for him to answer. It didn't take long before Ace himself, answered the door.  
  
"I'm looking for an Ace Kross."  
  
"I'm him, what you want?"  
  
"How about a two-million Woolong bounty on your head?" He said putting his foot into the cracked doorway as he pulled out his gun.  
  
"Shit!" He tried closing the door and practically crushed Spike's foot.  
  
"ARGGG! That hurts!" He said hopping up and down on his good foot. He went to push the door open and found the chain holding the door closed. With a quick shot he broke the chain and pushed the door open just in time to see the guy jumping down the fire escape, he could only hope that Feena was down below or near by to slow him down. Running across the room he tripped over a set wire in the doorway to the kitchen. "This guy thinks of almost everything." He said as he got up quickly running to the window he leaned out and looked down and saw nothing but an empty alleyway. "Crap where did he go?" He climbed out the window and then climbed down into the ally way.  
  
Braids: Errr a bit more action in this one still story like...  
  
Spike: This is cruel and unusual punishment isn't it?  
  
Braids: Why you say that?  
  
Spike: Your being Evil again  
  
Braids: Ahhh didn't you know being evil was my Life?  
  
Vash: Scary!  
  
Braids: Aww my poor Vash makes mental note to add more chase sceans  
  
Vash: She is Evil...  
  
Spike: I know, hey what got you to write again?  
  
Braids: My muse hitting me on the head with a large fan... oh and Jet! .  
  
Vash & Spike: Jet?  
  
Braids: . Yup Until next time See you Space cowboys!  
  
Spike: JET BUT HOW?!  
  
Kuroneko-Sama: Nyow 


	3. Chapter 3: The Gate Breaks

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 3: The Gate Breaks  
  
Spike leaned against the Swordfish II looking to Feena who had a big grin on her face. "I hate you, I really do, I don't know how you did it but you did, so are you going to share?"  
  
"Sure you scared him out, and well, I just brought him in, so I guess I can share a little." Feena said pulling her card out. He looked to her a bit surprised and handed her his card and the handheld transfer device. Putting both cards in she gave him a quarter of what she had received and then handed the card back. "There you go... Though I guess we should share it with Jet."  
  
"Yeah, if you want to." He said. "I still want to know how you did it..."  
  
"That's my secret to keep." Feena said as she climbed into Peebo. "Let's head back and wait for them there." She told him as she closed the hatch. She took off before he could even get into the Swordfish II, but he quickly took off after her.  
  
Back on the Bebop Feena parked inside Spike pulled in right behind her. Much to Spike's surprise the Hammer, Jet's ship, was already there witch meant Jet was back as well, Spike wondered why. Feena walked inside and found Jet sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette and mumbling something to himself.  
  
"Hey Jet, what's up?" Feena asked as she sat down.  
  
"Hey you guys are back." Jet said brightening up a bit. "You get him?"  
  
"Yup." Spike said walking in.  
  
"I got him, I couldn't find Spike and I had to haul this guy in by myself." Feena said.  
  
"You brought in the bounty?" Jet shouted in surprise.  
  
"Yup, and she's willing to share." Spike told him.  
  
"Really? I hope that includes me." Jet asked looking to Feena who held out her hand for his card. "Oh Spike I got some kind of bad news."  
  
"What kind of bad news?" Spike asked as Feena took Jet's card so she could transfer what ever she was giving him to his card.   
  
"Well, umm," Jet started just then Ed came running out followed by Ein.  
  
"SPIKE-SPIKE!" She shouted as she glomped him for no particular reason.  
  
"ED? You brought Ed and Ein back?" Spike yelled as he looked to Jet.  
  
"She wouldn't leave me alone until I brought her back." Jet told him. Ed smiled and let go of Spike and looked to Feena who was handing Jet his card back. "Besides, we could use her help, and you know what she can do when you say no." Jet pointed out.  
  
"Who are you?" Ed asked as she looked to Feena and letting go of Spikes leg.  
  
"I am Feena Bluesummers." Feena said with a smile.  
  
"I am Edward Wong Hau Peplu Tivrusky the 4th, but you can call me Ed!" Ed said with a smile. Feena nodded and looked down at Ein who was sniffing at her.  
  
"And who's this?" Feena asked.  
  
"That's Ein." Ed said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ein." Feena said extending her hand down to Ein who looked up at her and then put his paw into her hand. She chuckled softly and shook his paw then gave him a friendly pat on the head. "I see he's a smart dog."  
  
"You can say that again." Jet said wondering who taught Ein to shake hands, but Ein was always strangely smart especially for a dog.  
  
"Ein is very smart for a dog." Ed said with a nod.  
  
"I see that, he seems friendly too." Feena said as Ein sat there and looked to her almost as if he wanted her to pick him up and pet him.  
  
"I got some good news Spike, while I was waiting for your return I found a nice big bounty on Io, ten-million Woolong for 6 guys." Jet said showing him the computer.  
  
"Nice, so we going to wait for Faye to come back before we go?" Spike said looking over the info. Feena looked at it from the other side.  
  
"Hey! I know him!" Feena said pointing to one of the guys. "Oooo he really better not be part of that." She said walking around to read the description.  
  
"You know him?" Jet said looking at her awkwardly.  
  
"Of course I do, that's my brother, he's only 2 years older then me." Feena said.  
  
"He looks nothing like you." Spike said looking at a larger picture.  
  
"Of course he doesn't he takes after my father and I take after my mother." Feena pointed out. "Mom will have his head if she hears about this."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be him but maybe if he got dragged into it he'll get off easy but since he is your brother I'm sure you can use that to your advantage and help us get him and the others." Jet told her. She sighed and sat down next to Spike. Ein jumped into her lap and laid down, and instinctively Feena started petting him and scratching him in all the right places as she muttered under her breath. It didn't take long for her to start calming down and for Ein to take a permanent liking to her.  
  
"Well, let's wait for Faye, and if she doesn't get here soon we=re not going to give her anything, she'll just waist it on the track." Spike said, he was still cranky from not being allowed to have a cigarette and he couldn't sneak one off her. Truthfully though it was actually more his own for getting so badly hurt when he fought Vicious.  
  
It took three hours for Faye to return and five seconds for her to start complaining that she couldn't find one solid lead and then two more seconds to complain about Ed and Ein being back. Feena just rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch with her sketch book and continued drawing Spike as he sleep on the couch. None of them said anything about the money but Jet did tell her that they were heading to Io next. Before the long jump Feena, Spike, and Jet made sure that everything was fueled and running.  
  
Almost four hours later they were eating Jet's famous "beef" and bell peppers, that they all complained about as there was no actual beef in it. Jet promised he'd go shopping once they arrived on Io. With no more complaints they finished eating and headed for the gate. Feena went to take a hot bath, Spike worked on the Swordfish II some more Faye went to her room and, Ed and Ein sat in the living room information on their next target.  
  
Feena slid down under the slightly scented bubbles her arms hurt from dragging Ace to the local police station by her self. The warm bubbly water made her forget her problems for the time being. Smiling as she slid up to her shoulders in the hot water she closed her eyes and just for the time being relaxed. Jet just paid for the gate to go to Jupiter and was waiting to go threw, ten minutes later they went threw with no problem. Once in the gate there was a sudden explosion from the other end the Bebop shook and suddenly seemed to speed up everything around them going white.   
  
"Shit what's going on?" Jet said trying to slow the ship, down but it was useless the gate was folded space that for some reason kept folding sending them beyond where they were supposed to go. "This is not good..." He said as they flew on nonstop to who knows where.  
  
"What is going on Jet?" Spike asked as he came into the cockpit.  
  
"We're stuck."  
  
"In the gate? Oh please don't tell me we're going to be here forever." Spike said as he flopped down into the seat next to Jet.  
  
"I think we've gone beyond the solar system." Jet told him.  
  
"What? Beyond the solar system?"  
  
"Yup, and we're not slowing down yet."  
  
"Great so instead of ending up forever inside a gate we're going to be lost in space."  
  
"LOST IN SPACE!" Ed said loudly from behind them in her best mimicking voice of the old American TV Series Lost in Space.' She'd scared them half to death by popping up like she did so they both slowly turned and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I'll never understand her." Spike said shaking his head.  
  
"You're not the only one...." Jet said shaking his head neither had ever heard of the show.  
  
"What is going on here?" Faye said as she came in followed by Feena who was wearing large fluffy towel that covered her from her bust to almost her knees.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know, I was almost knocked out of the bathtub." Feena said.  
  
"I don't know." Jet said shaking his head.  
  
"We're going to be LOST IN SPACE!" Ed said doing her impression again.  
  
"I would hope not, at least they could jump from place to place, this ship could barely go from Jupiter to Pluto without the need to refuel at least once." Feena pointed out to Ed.  
  
"Yeah well, what ever is happening is happening and we can't stop it I can only hope we'll slow down sometime soon." Jet said to them. "In the mean time all we can do is sit back and hope we stop somewhere..."  
  
"Great I should have known something like this would happen." Faye said walking out. "I'm too young to die." She said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Maybe we'll just keep looping until we get back to where we started?" Feena suggested. "Either way I'm going to finish my bath tell me when we get out." She said as she walked off.  
  
"I hope that's what will happen but I got this sudden bad feeling we wont." Jet said.  
  
About an hour later the ship seemed to suddenly stop outside a small red brown planet that looked a lot like Mars but the only difference was, there were two suns and five moons. Jet sat there for a moment and looked to the planet that was in front of them. "Great it doesn't look inhabited." He muttered to him self Spike and Ed had both left so he was left sitting there alone. With a heavy sigh he enlarged the image of the planet and was surprised he saw what looked like cities spotted all around the planet and there were some green areas he also noticed that the inhabitants appeared to be human. "It is... their technology might be obsolete but we wont starve." He mumbled as he approached the planet. He set the ship to do a slow orbit around the planet, after seeing a giant crater in one of the moons he wasn't sure he should land on any of them. Getting up he walked out of the cockpit. "Hey guys, we've stopped moving, unfortunately it seems we're no where near Earth or Mars but there is a planet that seems to be inhabited by humans." Jet said as he walked into the living room.  
  
"The planet is inhabited?" Feena questioned as she looked up at him from the couch.  
  
Jet nodded slowly. "Humans by the look of them, the problem is I haven't seen any ships or anything yet." He added.  
  
"Great so basically we're stuck here..." Faye said.  
  
"Better then stuck in space with what little fuel and food we have." Spike commented.  
  
"Well, I'm into exploring the place. Anyone interested in going with me to check it out?" Feena asked as she stood up.  
  
"I want to go!" Ed said jumping up.  
  
"OK so Ed and I'm guessing Ein are going to go down with me." Feena said looking to the others. "Anyone else?" she asked.  
  
"I'll follow you down." Spike said standing up. He took two radios and then handed one to Feena. "We'll keep in contact in case we get separated using these."  
  
"Got it, what channel you want us on?" She asked as she followed Spike to the bay with Ed and Ein behind her. Ed was excited she was going with Feena down to the planet.  
  
"Put it on channel 4 and if you're taking Ed with you I'd suggest that you keep a close eye on her." Spike told her as he set his radio.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Feena smiled and then opened the hatch to Peebo. "Come on get in." She said letting Ed get in the back.  
  
"Wow a custom built ship!" Ed said as she hopped into the back seat. Feena picked up Ein and put him into Ed's lap before she climbed in.  
  
"Yup, I call it Peebo." Feena told her. "My brother build her from some old grappler race ship. She's got grappler's and a small pulse on the front. Don't touch anything back there because, I don't know what Mashiro put in back there quite yet." Feena admitted as she got ready to take off.  
  
Heading out finally Spike followed her down to the planet below them. Feena couldn't help but to test the speed she could achieve and ended up leaving Spike in a cloud of dust. He obviously took it as a challenge and speed up to catch up to her. Kicking up dust they flew across the desert, anyone who was looking they couldn't see what caused it as the silver and red ship blended in nicely with the sandy red planet. As Feena saw the city ahead she started to slow down, Spike slowed down as well, that was as soon as he caught up to her.  
  
"That ships got some speed there." Spike commented as he pulled up next to her. "Let's land over there I'm sure no one will find and notice them." He said over the radio.  
  
"I'm one steep ahead of you and that old racer isn't too bad. When did you fix it up?"  
  
"Actually Jet had it pretty much fixed up, I did a few tune-ups on her while we headed to Earth. Then some more while we were in the gate.  
  
"I see." She had landed and opened the hatch only to be overcome by a wave of heat. "Oh Jeez this is like a hot summers day on Mars!" She said as she got out. Spike landed near by and Ed and Ein both climbed out, nether were bothered by the heat.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave my Jacket and tie in the ship." Spike said after he got out. He preceded to take his jacket and his tie off as he stood next to the Swordfish II.  
  
"Wow that town is so small, why is it so small Feena?" Ed asked.  
  
"They probably aren't as populated as most cities we're use to, looks like the tallest building is maybe 5 stories tall here." Feena said looking towards the city shielding her eyes with her hand. "I should have changed into shorts or something these Jeans are going to sweat off some pounds I can't afford to lose." Feena said as she looked down to the jeans she wore.  
  
"Oh well come on let's take a look around, maybe we can pawn Ed and Ein off for some money to buy food." Spike said casually as he threw his jacket into the Swordfish II and closed the hatch. Feena looked at him and then shook her head.  
  
"Let's just get going." She said as she started walking Ein and Ed right behind her and Spike right next to her.   
  
Walking in alone from another direction was a young man in a long red trench coat with spiked blond hair wearing round orange sunglasses. Neither group recognized each other even as their paths came closer together to a point where the man in the trench coat was walking behind them. As they entered the town Spike stopped and looked around a bit and waited for the tall man to pass on by.  
  
"We should see if we can bring in some bounties, I doubt they'll take a single Woolong." Spike said to Feena and Ed. Feena nodded.  
  
"The best place to start is the Sheriffs office or the post office like they did in the old days." Feena said feeling like she was in the old days of Earth.  
  
"Huh?" Spike looked at her oddly.  
  
"Like in the old, old days!" Ed shouted as she jumped up and down. "You know the wild west with bank robbers and sheriffs and old fashion bounty hunters!"  
  
"Oh... I was never good in history..." Spike said with a shrug.  
  
"It's OK, I was good in history. Ein don't even think about it." Feena said as a black cat with a head too big and eyes just as big walked by and stopped then meowed at them and walked on. Ein growled and barked at it but he listened to Feena and didn't go any further then that. Watching as the man walked into the bar she smiled as a thought came to mind. "You know Spike why don't you and Ed go to the Sheriffs and look for some bounties, I'm going to go to the bar see if I can get any info of any kind in town." She said headed for the bar.  
  
"Why do you get to go to the bar?" Spike called after her.  
  
"Cause it's more likely that some guy will buy me a drink and give me info if I walk in a single young woman." Feena replied as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Women... Come on Ed let's go." He said walking down the road. He hardly paid any attention as an old fashion car drove by, but he did notice as two men road in on what looked like giant birds with odd armored heads with no noticeable necks they just seemed to be there, and long flexible tails that had spikes on them. "Weird..."  
  
"Ed wonder if they're edible..." Ed said watching them run by.  
  
"Probably not Ed. Hey what do you know Sheriffs office and look wanted posters, kinda crude but I guess it works," he said looking over the images. One in particular caught his eye, a $$60,000,000,000 man, not only did the large amount look flashy but the picture on the poster was of the same man who had just walked into town with them and was now sitting at the bar where Feena was. "Vash the Stampede is it? Well, I think I got my eyes on you." He said with a grin as he picked up the radio. "Feena, tell me that guy who walked into town behind us is still in the bar." He called into the radio to Feena. There was a pause and then some static and then he heard glasses clinking together and soft music in the background before Feena responded.  
  
"Yup, he's here, I was just talking with him."  
  
"Good keep him busy till I get there, he's got a nice bounty on his head." Spike told her.  
  
"All right I'll be waiting." Feena responded.  
  
"Come on Ed." Spike said as he started running back to the bar.  
  
Braids: And that's it here's where most of the action starts  
  
Vash: Look! I made my entrance!  
  
Braids: only kind of... the next chapter you will be in officially  
  
Spike: Hey Braids your not finished Editing the rest of the next chapter. holding the print out coppy  
  
Braids: Shut up Spike! GIVE THAT BACK! trys to take it back but spike wont let her SPIKE GIVE IT BACK!!  
  
Spike: hummn what's this? gets his foot stomped on oow!  
  
Braids: Takes it back No spoiling my work! Until next time See you Space cowboys! 


	4. Chapter 4: Run for your Double Dollars

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 4: Run for your Double Dollars  
  
Feena smiled as she sat back down next to the tall friendly blond haired man in the red trench coat who had walked into town with them. "I'm back, so, may I ask what your name is?" She asked him in a friendly manner. He smiled and sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, my name is... a secret but I guess I can tell you." He said as he leaned in closer to her. "My name is Vash." He whispered to her.  
  
"Hummn what an interesting name." She said looking to him.  
  
"I'm Feena, Feena Bluesummers." She said as she looked over to the door.   
  
Vash gave a sharp gasp as she gave her last name, Bluesummers that name would haunt him for as long as he would live, was she some sort of relative of his, or was it a joke, or just coincidence? "Bluesummers? You have any relatives named Legato?" He asked with a smile hiding his real feelings.  
  
"Nope not to my knowledge, but then again I never paid much attention to the names of my relatives at those silly family reunions they have." Feena said looking to him. There was something about his smile it seemed so sad, and yet it was almost an apologetic kind of smile as if he had done something wrong. Maybe he had been in a gun fight and accidentally killed this Legato, it didn't matter she didn't know him anyway. Looking over to the door she saw Spike walk in and he casually walked towards her.  
  
"Oh, just wondering." He said still smiling. "So what is a pretty girl, like your self, doing here alone?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"Oh just traveling around." Feena said.  
  
"You seem to be running from someone, you know I could be your body guard free of charge." Vash said looking to her. She blinked, he must have noticed her looking to the door so often that he incidentally made up a cover story for her, a very usable one too.  
  
"Yes, I am... It's very kind of you to offer your services but I'm afraid I'm broke I can't even afford to stay anywhere." Feena said looking away ashamed, she was just going with the story. Spike walked behind her and dropped a napkin into her open hand behind her back.  
  
"I see, I'm sure you can find a job around here to earn some money, and I'll protect you if the guy shows up." Vash said with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me, and you seem like such a nice guy." Feena said as she looked down to the note. "I probably should get going, I only came in here to see if I could get a quick drink." She said slowly standing up. He got up as well, just as she hoped he would.  
  
"It's OK, I'll be glad to protect you and help you during this hard time. But didn't you come in with a young boy and a tall man?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we happened to be walking in the same direction so I just followed him." Feena explained to him as she headed out the door slowly, Spike was already outside waiting for them.  
  
"I see, well then from now on I'll be your personal body guard." Vash said politely holding the door open for her. She smiled and walked out the door and then she looked around as if she was making sure someone wasn't there. Vash walked out then up behind her, that was when Spike walked up behind him and slyly put his gun up to the back of Vash's head and pulled the hammer back making that defined clicking sound.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the 60 billion bounty, Vash the Stampede." Spike said with a smile. Vash slowly put his hands up in surrender, he never expected someone to recognize him so soon. "Now I get to turn you in and collect that bounty on your pretty little head." Spike said motioning for him to start walking towards the sheriffs office. Feena backed off looking confused, looking at her Spike seemed to get the message 'playing innocent' in case Vash got free somehow, and if he bumped into Feena again, then they could easily set him up into another trap. Ed walked up behind Feena and watched Spike walk away with Vash.  
  
"Dose this mean Ed can get something to eat?" Ed asked her.  
  
"If he brings him in and gets the money." Feena said patting Ed's head. "Come on we'll meet him back at the ships." She said as she turned and walked out of town with Ed and Ein right behind her. About twenty minutes later Feena started to get worried and called Spike up on the radio. "Spike where the hell are you?" She asked.  
  
" I lost the son of a bitch, someone broke out of the jail and knocked me over in the process, then when I got up the guy was down the road waving at me!" Spike told her. "I completely lost him now... damn it, it's a good thing that you played the fool to him, he didn't have a single clue that you were working on the other hand, but I did catch those escapee's I got what they call double dollars." Spike told her.  
  
"Stop, get food, if we have to eat Jet's version of bell peppers and beef again I might have to hurt him." Feena told him. Spike laughed.  
  
"OK, I'll see what I can get." He told her.  
  
"YAY FOOD! Food. Food. Food!" Ed Chanted happily as she danced around Feena. Ein barked as he followed her around Feena. She sighed and waited for Spike to return in case he needed help with the bags. About 10 minutes later he came ambling along with two bags, one in each arm, thankfully by then Ed had worn her self out and was sitting on the ground in the shade with Ein.  
  
"Bout time, let's get back, I'm ready to call it a day." Feena told him with a yawn.  
  
"Me too..." Ed said with a yawn. Ein barked in agreement.  
  
"Let's go we got plenty of food for tomorrow." Spike said as he put the bags into his ship. Feena nodded and helped and Ed in and then she placed Ein in her lap before she climbed in her self and took off for the Bebop, with Spike already ahead of her.  
  
The next day Feena woke up early and decided to make breakfast for her self but it turned out to be for the whole crew instead. Walking into the living room she steeped over Ed and then over Ein and walked into the small little kitchen. A few moments later a groggy Jet, Spike and Faye all stumbled out of their rooms Ed was already watching Feena cook and Ein was eating from his dog dish.  
  
"Something smells good." Jet said as he stood behind Ed.  
  
"I hope it's good." Feena said looking to him. She was wearing a simple white, long, short sleeved dress her long blue hair was pulled up and pinned to her head to keep it completely out of her way. "It'll be ready in just about ten more minutes." She told them.  
  
"What are you making?" Spike asked with a yawn.  
  
"You'll see when I'm done." Feena told him.  
  
"At least she can cook." Faye said as she walked back into the living room.   
  
Feena gave her a glancing look as she watched her then shook her head and tended to the food she was cooking. After breakfast Feena cleaned up with Jet's help and then she headed down to the planet below to the same town, there it was early morning and people were just starting to get up. The first thing she did was check out the wanted posters on the wall, then she took a walk around town.  
  
"The best place is to check the local bar's ally ways and look threw the drunks then check out the places to stay." She told her self as she headed for the bar.  
  
It felt nice to be out walking in the cool morning, this way she'd be able to adjust to the full days heat. Walking quietly along the ally she noticed one of the men from the wanted poster who was just starting to wake. She gave him a smile and a wink as she turned and walked off slowly, she knew he'd follow her who wouldn't? She was slim beautiful and she was almost exotic looking with her long blue hair and her simple dress. He followed her right up to the sheriffs office where she hit him and he collapsed like a bag of bricks.   
  
"Men your such easy targets." She said putting cuffs on him and dragging him up to the sheriffs. Ten minutes later she walked out with 300,000 double dollars richer, and she walked right into Vash the Stampede, who was running away from someone else who was also after him, and she was promptly knocked over. Being the Gentlemanly type he looked back and saw he had lost them and walked back over to help her up  
  
"Oh sorry pretty lady." He didn't recognize her.  
  
"Well, I didn't think I'd see you again," she said dusting her self off.  
  
"Huh? Feena! I didn't recognize you, sorry about running into you like that." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  
  
"It's ok no harm was done." She told him with that kind smile.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're OK after last night."  
  
"I'm guessing it was a case of mistaken identity." Feena said making sure her hair was still up in the bun she put it in.  
  
"Well, yeah I get that a lot." Vash lied. "You changed your clothes."  
  
"Yes, well I know I stick out a lot even now I had time to pack a few things before I left."  
  
"Oh where's your bag?"  
  
"Back where I spent the night just outside of town..." Feena said casually.   
  
"Hey I know a place you can go to get some clothes so you don't stick out so much."  
  
"Really? Would you help me chose something simple out?" Feena asked him giving him an almost puppy dog like look. She could easily go into the dressing room and call Spike or Jet down to see if they wanted to catch him, and this way she'd also fit in better.  
  
"Well, umm sure why not?" Vash said; while in his mind he was thinking. Oh man how did I get my self into this? I hope those guys don't walk into the store and make me out to be the bad guy again, I don't want to look bad in front of Feena she seems so nice.'   
  
"Thanks, you're so nice." Feena said with a smile, she kinda felt bad about it, but they were going to need the money, who knew how long they were going to be stuck there. As they walked down the street that same strange abstract looking cat walked across their path only stopping to look at them and to meow then to continue on it's way. "Strange cats..." Feena said as she watched it walk off down the ally. Vash just smiled and held the door open for her as they reached the clothes shop.  
  
It only took ten minutes for Feena to find something that suited her, a pair of black pants, a red long sleeved shirt, a black vest to go over it. As she went to try it on in the back Vash waited and Feena called up to Spike speaking softly so Vash wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Hey Spike I found our big bounty again." Feena said with a grin.  
  
"Really? Need some help bringing him in?" Spike asked as he quickly grabbed a radio and headed for the Swordfish II.  
  
"No, I'm calling to brag, of course I do I'm not good at this yet." Feena told him.  
  
"Where you at?"  
  
"Same town, in the clothes shop not far from the bar."  
  
"Keep him there, I'm coming down now."  
  
"You better." Feena said before turning down the radio and then she started to change.  
  
"You almost done?" Vash asked her as he came to the door. He was just tall enough to see her from the waist up from above the door but she had her back turned to him.  
  
"Not really just give me a minute." Feena told him not knowing he was right there. On her entire back was an elegant tattoo of a red dragon with white angel wings and over all the whole thing was very detailed. She pulled her shirt on over her head and he turned and took a few steeps back, he had never seen a tattoo quite like that before, matter fact he couldn't remember ever seeing any one with a tattoo. As she turned around he had already steeped back in time so he wasn't be caught peeking over the door, all she could see would be the top of his spiky blond hair. 'I still want to know how guys hair defies gravity like that so naturally.' Feena thought to her self.  
  
"OK, well, I'll be right here waiting." Vash said with an innocent tone.  
  
"Good, I'll be done shortly." She said putting her vest on. She pulled her blue hair out of her shirt and the buttoned up the vest and the top three buttons of her shirt. She was surprised by how cool the fabric felt against her skin, it was almost like silk. She pulled up her pants and then pulled her shirt out a bit so she could be more comfortable. She then pulled on the boots that she bought witch were a bit big but they fit her fine. By the time she finished dressing she heard the bell of someone walking in, Feena hoped it was Spike. "So how do I... Vash?" She asked as she walked out. Looking around she didn't see Vash, then she noticed his blond hair sticking up from behind one of the other rooms and Spike standing in the doorway. Spike looked to her and gave her a questioning look, she jerked her head in Vash's direction trying not to be obvious to Vash. Spike walked over and pushed her back into the changing room.  
  
"You'll probably be safer in here." Spike whispered. But as he pushed her in Vash was sneaking out behind Spike, but Spike turned around quickly and quickly drew his gun shutting the door on Feena. "I found you again Vash the Stampede." He said with a grin. But Vash was determined to run, so Spike fired a warning shot at him to in witch Vash dodged with surprising ease and continued running. "What the heck! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled as he chased Vash out of the store and then down the street. Feena wanted to follow but she had to stop and pay the clerk for the clothes first.  
  
"Come on! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Vash called back to Spike.  
  
"Cause you have such a nice bounty on your head and me being a bounty hunter I'm not going to give up so easily!" Spike called back at him.  
  
This is strange,' Vash thought to him self, first a woman with a tattoo and strange clothes and now a bounty hunter with strange clothes? Could Feena be working with him really?' He wondered as he ran down the road and then turned a corner. Spike was starting to catch up with him, with his long legs and years of running after bounties Spike would probably be one to catch up to the infamous sixty-billion double dollar man. Vash looked over his shoulder and saw Spike just barely out of arms reach now. "AHH!" He turned and started to run faster. Turning another corner he found it to be a dead end.   
  
"I got you now!" Spike called out as he turned the corner. Blinking he stood there for a minute, he was gone, Vash had seemingly disappeared. "Damn it! Now where did he go?" He said looking around in hopes of seeing a bit of red or blond hair as to see where he went. He looked up and then slowly walked down the ally way looking for any sine of Vash. "He must have gone over that wall..." He muttered to himself. Using a garbage can he jumped over the wall in search of the sixty-billion double dollar man. As the trash can fell over and then lid rolled off Vash could easily be seen inside the empty garbage can.  
  
"That was a close one, he almost caught me there." Vash said as he crawled out of the garbage can. Dusting himself off he turned and walked carefully down the street only to find the other three who had also been chasing him coming from the other direction. "Oh man why can't I just get a break?" He said as he turned and started running.   
  
Feena walked out and looked around for anyone, her clothes now paid for her dress was neatly folded up in a bag that she had also bought along with a hat. She didn't look much like she did before with her new clothes and her hair now up with the exception of her chin length bangs that hung neatly on each side of her face. Looking around she turned and walked down the street to find Spike looking rather irritated. "Lost him again?"  
  
"Yeah... Jeez this guy's slippery." Spike muttered he then looked at her and jumped back. "Where you get the money to get clothes like that?"  
  
"I brought in a small bounty." Feena said casually.  
  
"I see, well I lost Vash yet again." Spike said as he put his gun back in it's holster. "And aren't you hot in that?" He asked.  
  
"Actually it's not hot at all, maybe you should get your self something to wear while your down here too, I think it's the fabric they have." Feena said. "It's almost like silk and rather cheep... well compared to Woolongs things are priced bout the same." Feena told him as she admired her own new clothes as she did she noticed Vash running towards her and then skidding to a stop as he saw Spike with her. "Uh oh covers blown." She mumbled.  
  
"Unless he thinks I'm asking you where he is. That bounty is mine now." He said running at Vash as he drew his gun. Feena thought for a moment and then she turned and ran on her own, she got a rough lay out of the town when she flew over it, she had a plan.  
  
"I'm blowing my cover now, got to some time." She said as she ran down the road and then into a building, she figured that he would try and escape threw an ally way to witch on the other side was the hotel. She could pull him threw the door and then she could easily walk him right to Spike and they could get their bounty in. She was glad she listened to Jet about bringing a gun, and even more so that he lent her his gun. Her only problem was she hadn't used a gun since she was little and she hoped Vash wouldn't notice how rusty she actually was. Making her way to the back door She spotted Vash jumping over the wall just like she expected him to, quickly she opened the door and pulled him into the hotel.  
  
"Oh thank goodness it's you." He said hugging her.  
  
"Not really, you see the tall man with the green hair is kinda my partner." She said pointing her gun at his chest. He let go and put his hands up.  
  
"What is an innocent girl like you doing going after bounties?" He asked her.  
  
"It's not what you think, I'm not some innocent girl I can take care of my self. I just happen to chose the life of a bounty hunter." She said casually as she pulled the radio from her bag. "Spike where are you?" she asked.   
  
"Taking care of these other bozo's who are after our bounty." Spike finally said. "Where are you?" He asked her.  
  
"When your done go over the wall and in the first door on your right I'm here with Mr. Stampede." Feena told him not taking an eye off Vash.  
  
"Be there in just a moment." Spike told her as he finished beating up the three goons, jumping over the wall he turned and walked right to where Feena was standing with Jets gun pointed at Vash. "Isn't that Jet's gun?" He asked casually  
  
"Yeah so?" She said giving him a look.  
  
"Have you ever used a gun before?" Vash questioned. She shot right past his head coming very close. "I'll take that as a yes." He said now two inches over.  
  
"Not bad Feena, who taught you?" Spike asked as he put hand cuffs on Vash.  
  
"You remember the brother who was wanted? Him." Feena told him. "I'm surprised I'm still good as I use to be."   
  
"Yeah, I see that come on Vash we're taking you in." Spike said as he pushed Vash out the back door and then they headed for the sheriffs.  
  
Braids: That's it .   
  
Vash: wimper Are they really going to turn me in?  
  
Braids: You'll have to wait.  
  
Vash: But Braids!  
  
Braids: No buts I'm not spoiling anything... hey where's Spike any ways?  
  
Vash: I don't know... last I knew he was plotting something...  
  
Braids: Oh no... that's not good... Well, see you next time Space Cowboys! 


	5. Chapter 5: Lost, Found, and Crazy Things

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 5: Lost, Found, and Crazy Things  
  
"Damn it I knew he was going to slip away once we turned our backs, you OK Feena?" Spike asked as Feena sat on the ground with a bloodied nose.  
  
"I'm pine, dat damn diot almos boke my ose." Feena said as she pinched her nose and tilted her head back. Spike sighed and looked over the three men who had once again got in his way and once again had to take care of at the cost of losing Vash.  
  
"Yeah well next time they're not going to get in our way again." Spike said as the Sherif hauled the three into jail. They had been wanted for severe destruction in pursuit of other bounties and were worth about five-million double dollars witch Spike and Feena were to collect from the bank. The sherif came back out and handed Feena a clean rag for her nose.  
  
"Here ma'am, I'm sorry bout those three, but at least they're behind bars now." He told her as she took the rag and wiped her nose and mouth clean of the blood.  
  
"Tanks." Feena said tilting her head back. Out of the corner of her eye she was sure she saw Vash looking at her from down the road, she wondered if he was worried about her? Looking to Spike she wondered if he had seen him too but Spike was already heading to the bank to collect their pay. "Hey! Wait up!" She said running after him. She caught up to him quickly. "How are we going to catch Vash now?" She said testing her nose to see if it was still bleeding, it had slowed down a little thankfully but it still smarted.  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard." Spike said casually as he pulled out a black box.  
  
"Is that a tracking device?" Feena asked taking a closer look at it he nodded.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You bugged him? Don't you worry that he might find the bug?"  
  
"Nope, I put it in the handcuffs and the only way he's getting them off is if he somehow slips out of them, or somehow manages to breaks them, he can't get out because I have the only key." He said patting his jacket pocket.  
  
"Let's just hope that he can't break them." Feena said as they walked into the bank.  
  
Spike walked up to the teller and gave her the bounty notice, the woman looked at him and then at Feena, this was the second time she had seen the two of them in two days it was rather strange. They didn't seem to be any sort of gang they just seemed to be really good bounty hunters, looking at the two she also wondered if they might be able to catch the sixty-billion double dollar bounty at the rate they were going. Splitting the bounty the two walked out talking about tracking someone.  
  
Spike turned on the tracking device and then tapped it a few times and saw a little green dot not to far away. "He hasn't left town yet I guess that's a good sign."   
  
"And he's not far away so let's go." Feena said looking over his shoulder. Spike grinned and the two took off after the bleep that at the moment wasn't moving. Though as they got closer it started to move and it started to move fast.  
  
"How did they find me so quickly?" Vash said as he started running again, he couldn't get the handcuffs off yet. 'These two are good too good to be just your normal bounty hunters, they haven't caused me to blow anything up or blown anything up them selves.' Vash thought as he ran down the street. Looking behind him he saw the two of them catching up to him very quickly. "AND THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND ME! AHH!" He said aloud as he started to run faster. Feena and Spike only speed up as well Spike with his longer legs was ahead of Feena who was now holding the tracking device. "What?! They're tracking me but how?" He said seeing the box in Feena's hand. He looked down at his hands and cursed him self, it was no wonder that Spike hadn't gone after him right away. 'How did they get a tracking device? Those things aren't common these days, and these handcuffs are not normal either, could they be from a SEED ship that hadn't landed yet? How did they have the technology that most people had forgotten in this day of age?' He questioned him self. He tried to use his gun arm to break the hand cuffs but it was no use they were made out of a titanium alloy, the only way to get em off was to have the key. "Oh man I have to figure out witch one of them has the key, and then I have to figure out a way to get it off them." He said as he slid to a stop behind a building. "Let's be a bit daring they haven't drawn their guns."   
  
"He's up to something." Feena said as she saw the bleep stop.  
  
"Probably trying to get those hand cuffs off." Spike said. As they got closer Vash suddenly came at them in hopes to run them down, but Spike was too fast for him and with a few quick movements he knocked the un expecting Vash to the ground. "Well, that was kind of stupid don't you think?" Spike said kneeling down next to Vash.  
  
"Yeah actually it was." Vash muttered into the ground.  
  
"Were you trying to knock me down for these?" Spike said pulling out the key. Vash jumped up and tried to grab it but Spike steeped down on his back keeping him down.  
  
"Oww that hurt." Vash said with a whimper.  
  
"Jeez, for a guy who they put a sixty-billion double dollar bounty on your really a wimp." Feena said shaking her head. He was suddenly holding onto her leg causing her to do a slow look down at him as he nuzzled her leg.  
  
"How can someone as nice and as soft as you be a bounty hunter?" He asked. Now was her turn to hit him with a swift punch to his head. "OW!"  
  
"That's what you get for grabbing onto my leg like that." Feena said.   
  
"But... but..." Vash said with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Come on we're turning you in for that bounty on your head." Spike said.  
  
"Come on can't we talk this over?" Vash pleaded as he stood up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I had nothing to do with what they're accusing me of?"  
  
"Then why not go to the police and get it all straitened out?" Feena suggested as she took his gun, it was rather heavy but she didn't complain about it.  
  
"They wont listen to me..." Vash said. He fidgeted and wondered why this girl was so blunt. "You know cause they think I'm a criminal and all..." He said watching Spikes hand with the key in it.  
  
"Right, stop eyeing the key." Spike said.  
  
"I! Uh... am I that obvious?" Vash said looking at Spike a bit shocked.  
  
"To me you are, your like any criminal all you want is to be free but, with a bounty that big on your head it's not going to happen." Spike said. "Just to be sure." Spike opened his mouth and swallowed the key then opened his mouth wide to show he had actually swallowed it. Vash looked at him horrified, there had gone his chances to swipe the key.  
  
"Oh that was nice I'm not touching that key now that it's been in your mouth." Feena said with slight disgust. She knew that trick, it was kinda an illusion you really store it in your throat next to your tongue, it took a lot of practice and a lot of choking to master. Spike just grinned and yet at the same time he wondered how Feena knew the trick.  
  
"You don't have to." Spike said. "Now come on Mr. Stampede, you've got a date with the Sheriff." Spike said as he motioned Vash towards the sheriff office.  
  
"Aww man this sucks." Vash grumbled.   
  
"Hey, if you're really innocent, then there's no real need to worry is there?" Feena said.  
  
"Yeah but that will take time and I really don't want to sit in jail..." Vash whined. Something suddenly streaked over head and Vash took the moment to elbow the confused Spike in the gut causing him to accidentally spit out the key and right into Vash's hand.  
  
"Umm Spike was that the Swordfish I just saw fly over our heads?" Feena asked as she watched it head off into the distance. Spike pulled the radio from his side shaking off Vash's hit not realizing Vash figured it out.  
  
"Hey Ed?" He called up to the Bebop. It took a moment before Ed responded.  
  
"What is it Spike-Spike?" Ed asked.  
  
"You borrowing the Swordfish again?" He asked as the Swordfish turned around and headed back their way.  
  
"No..." Ed said wondering what happened.  
  
"Aww crap..." Spike said watching as the Swordfish approached again. "My ship!" He cried devastated at what was happening. Feena sighed and then turned and started running towards her own ship.  
  
"I'll go take care of this Spike I'm sure that the Peebo will catch up to who ever it is." She said as she continued running Spike looked at Vash and grumbled as he chased after Feena, he thought he still managed to keep the key were it was even after Vash had elbowed him. "Stay with him!" Feena said as Spike caught up with her.  
  
"He's not going to get far." Spike told her as they ran out of town. "Besides that's my ship and I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Fine, but if we loose him it's your own fault!" Feena told him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know." Spike said as they continued to run towards Feena's ship. "Let's just get my ship back." He said as they quickly reached the Peebo.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do just that, hopefully without damaging it, they only seem to be able to just fly it." Feena opened the hatch of her ship and hopped in as did Spike into the back seat. "Buckle up and hold on." She told him as she closed the hatch, buckled up her self and then quickly took off. Spike barely got his seat belt on before she took off and he almost couldn't get him self buckled in. Feena quickly found where Spikes Ship was and headed that way quickly.  
  
"Hey slow down for a second!" Spike said as he tried to buckle the belt in, it suddenly clicked in for him as Feena caught up to the ship.  
  
"HEY YOU BUDDY! LAND THAT SHIP NOW!" Feena yelled over the outer speaker. The guy in the ship turned and looked at them a bit stunned. "You heard me land it now."  
  
"And what you going to do girlie?" The guy said over the intercom. Spike lurched forwards and grabbed onto Feena's seat and proceeded to yell at him.  
  
"If you don't land that ship now when I get my hands on you I'm going to make you wish you were never born GET OUT OF MY SHIP!" Spike yelled. Feena winced and covered her ear that was now slightly ringing and then she activated the pulse cannon that came out of the bottom.  
  
"Right and if I don't?" The guy said.  
  
"I'll just have to shoot you down." Feena told him as she flew a little higher for him to see her nice shinny Pulse cannon that was pointed at him and charging up. She put the mute on quickly so the guy didn't hear what she was going to do.  
  
"Your not going to really shoot my ship are you?" Spike asked a bit horrified.  
  
"No, I'm just threatening him a bit, but I can at least knock out the power in it... if I have to I'll tow you back to the Bebop." Feena told him.  
  
"Great I have this bad feeling that something was out after me, you wont let me smoke, we end up on another planet no where near Earth or Mars, and now some idiot takes my ship!"  
  
"Oh quit your whining everything will turn out fine." Feena said.  
  
"Ummm what dose that thing do?" The man asked a bit nervously.  
  
"It's a pulse cannon it will utterly kill you if I want or it will shock the computer system into shutting down causing you to crash and then I'll let him beat you for crashing his ship." Feena said casually. The guy slowly headed down as did she to land, he wasn't going to chance it. As soon as he landed the swordfish he got out and ran for his life. Feena just opened the hatch and let Spike go after the poor guy. "I kinda feel sorry for him but you should never mess with a guy who is going threw withdrawal." Feena said watching as Spike lost his temper on the poor guy. "He should meditate more." She added.  
  
Braids: That's it for now I have to work on Editing the next chapter and then It's just... the new chapter...  
  
Spike: You finally going to be nice to me?  
  
Braids: Maybe .; only time can tell.  
  
Spike: you better or I'll spoil things  
  
Braids: HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY NOTES!?  
  
Spike: Maybe... what's it to you?  
  
Braids: that's it where's Lee's tranquilizer?  
  
Spike: Hey that's an idea! I could use something like that on Vash!  
  
Braids: sigh Until next time see you Space Cowboys  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Mow! 


	6. Chapter 6: Ed's discovery

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 6: Ed's discovery  
  
"Feeling better now?" Feena asked Spike as they followed the bleep.  
  
"I'll feel better when we catch that idiot again." Spike told her. Turning the corner they found the handcuffs sitting on a trash can with a little note and the key attached to it. "Aww crap..." Spike grumbled as he saw it. Feena walked over and picked up the note one side was addressed to her the other to Spike a crude drawing of Vash sticking his tongue out and pulling his lower eye lid with his middle finger and written under it was: Catch me if you can!  
  
"Humn kinda crude don't you think?" Feena said showing him the image.  
  
"Gurrr I will catch him just you wait Mr. Vash the Stampede you can't run forever." Spike said angrily. Feena sighed and looked into the distance.  
  
"I say we let Faye and Jet try and catch him." Feena said slipping the note into her pocket.  
  
"Faye's going to want some money before she starts." Spike told her as he made his way back towards the ships.  
  
"That's fine, but you know she'll go down there for the sixty-billion double dollar bounty." Feena said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah and she'll blow all the money in a week on her own." Spike said with a sigh.  
  
"On what? You can't waist that much on clothes, jewelry, or racing, since there is none, I'm sure she could use some of it to buy a house with it's own working well, but I see nothing honestly costing her that much in a week." Feena said. "First she has to catch him and I can't wait to see if she can." Feena climbed into the Peebo and looked to the letter once again, she wasn't sure what he meant by what he wrote but she'd try and figure it out later. Taking off the two headed back up to the Bebop in silence each lost in thought.   
  
"You two are back sooner then I thought." Jet said as they walked out of the hanger. "Hey nice outfit Feena." Jet commented.  
  
"Thanks and, yeah well we came across a big bounty head who's slippery as a bar of soap." Feena said as she walked into the living room.  
  
"How slippery?" Jet asked as he followed them.  
  
"Jet even I had a problem catching him, we had him twice today and he got away, I'm starting to wonder if he's really human." Spike said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"We had him in cuffs probably 20 feet away from where we could turn him in and someone highjacks Spikes ship so, the cuffs got a tracker in them and Spike swallowed' the key so we figured hey we'll just track him down again.'"   
  
"Wait someone highjacked the Swordfish?" Jet interrupted.  
  
"Yeah but it was actually more of a joy ride that ended up with the poor guy getting beat to a pulp." Feena told him with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Figures... he's got to get his frustration out somehow." Jet said as he leaned against the steeps, Spike glared at him.  
  
"Anyway somehow Vash realized that Spike didn't really swallow the key so he elbows him as we see Spike's ship fly overhead so he gets the key and leaves the cuffs keys and this little note for us when we got back." Feena said holding out the little crude picture.  
  
"Well, no wonder, so what you going to do?" Jet asked.  
  
"Let you and Faye have a crack at it." Spike said putting down a copy of Vash's wanted poster onto the table.  
  
"SIXTY-BILLION DOUBLE DOLLARS?!" Jet yelled in shock as he read the bounty. Faye's head popped out of the hall way.  
  
"What's going on?" She said with the thoughts of money.  
  
"Really big bounty down there, the guy's easy to find but hard to catch." Spike said as he searched his pockets forgetting Feena had confiscated all of his cigarettes. "Damn it..."  
  
"Don't worry it wont be much longer." Feena said trying to be encouraging. Spike only muttered his response witch was probably not so nice.   
  
"Hey I'm willing to give my hand at catching him." Faye said. "Just think of what I can do with that kind of money." She said, you could practically the double dollar signs floating all around her head.  
  
"I'd try tomorrow, mainly because the guy's probably slipped off to another city and you sure as heck ain't going to find him in the desert by himself." Feena said with a yawn as she put her feet up on the table. "Right now I'm going to go take a nap." She said tipping her hat down over her face. Ein who had just trotted into the room jumped into her lap and lied down, Feena made no attempt to move him. Spike nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm with her I'll be right here if any one needs me." He said as he laid across the opposing couch and then closed his eyes.   
  
"I guess we'll wait till tomorrow then..." Faye said hoping to get a little more info out of the two later on what they already tried.  
  
Ed sat in the corner of the room searching for any sort of internet connection, she was bored and curious about the sandy planet below them. It seemed as if this planet didn't even have the internet like it did back home but there were some sort of faint signal that she was trying to hack her way into as it was protected. It took a few hours she finally broke in to what seemed to be a large ship's computer system.  
  
"Ed did it... but what did Ed do?" She questioned herself as she blinked.  
  
She slowly searched around but, as she did thought she heard something, it sounded like a woman's soft voice talking or singing, but she couldn't quite understand it or hear it too well. Ignoring it for now she continued to look around the system, everything seemed to be in working order it was just stuck out there hovering in space, she continued looking around she found a long list of names next to them was the same word: Cryostats.   
  
"Strange... why are there so many people in cryostats?" She questioned, she hoped that may be the voice would become clear and tell her but it didn't. "Tell Ed more!" She demanded as she continued searching the ships data base. As she searched the data base she found files on the people on the ship. "That's strange this ship hasn't been contacted in about two hundred and twenty years..." She said looking over the logs, the voice still continued as if it was trying to say it was here it was alive and it was active. "Something is active there... it seems to be talking but Ed can't understand it..."  
  
"The ships talking?" Feena asked leaning over Ed's head.  
  
"Yes, and no, something on the ship is talking but Ed can't understand it." Ed said looking up at her. Feena seemed to be hearing it too.  
  
"It's strange, it sounds like a voice." Feena said closing her eyes to listen. "But I can't hear it either, can't you clear it up?" She asked Ed.  
  
"Ed can try, but Feena hear's it too?" Ed asked.  
  
"Yeah I can hear it too, I don't know why... it sounds kinda lonely." Feena said leaning now on Ed's head to hear threw the headphones. "Where did the ship originate?"  
  
"Ed can find out." Ed said as she went threw and soon they saw a small video of a younger looking earth and ships taking off.  
  
"Pause that." Feena said. Ed paused the image on the screen. "Can you clear up the writing on the side?" She asked.  
  
"Writings, writings tell me what you say!" Ed said in a spooky kind of voice as she cleared up the image, clearly written on the side of the ship was: SEED.  
  
"Amazing, Ed you found a SEED Ship... these people must be from Earth." Feena said.  
  
"But who is the voice?" Ed asked.  
  
"Maybe it's the ship's plant." Feena said.  
  
"The ship's plant?" Ed asked.  
  
"That would explain the large light bulb..." Feena said softly to her self.  
  
"What's a plant?" Ed asked.  
  
"Oh you don't know?"  
  
"No, tell Ed."  
  
"A plant is, umm well it's a source of energy, I guess, no one knows what it really is but it creates energy and it creates air water and food. Each SEED ship had at least two large plants, and several smaller ones in them they powered the ships and kept the people in cryostats. That's about all we know about the plants today, the stations where the ships and the plants were built was destroyed... It's kinda funny I remember my father saying one of his ancestors worked on the ships twins one left on the ship the other stayed here and was killed in the explosion that happened a couple of years later, no one survived." Feena explained to Ed.  
  
"Wow! So Ed was right all these people are from Earth just like us?"  
  
"Yes, technically speaking, they are, but they're not as they've lived here now for probably a good ten generations."  
  
"Wow, how dose Feena know all this?" Ed asked looking to her. Feena Smiled.  
  
"It's just a guess, from what I see these ships crashed here at least two hundred years ago most of the people who came here were adults, their kids here were first generations, well one's that were born here first, so let's say once a generation hit's twenty they have kids of their own. There for in two-hundred years there's at least 10 generations from the original humans who crashed here."  
  
"Ed see now, Feena's smart like Ed."  
  
"I'm not that smart I just like to rationalize." Feena said with a shrug.  
  
"Feena, can people actually hear a plant speaking?"  
  
"There are few people who said they could, but I don't know, plants are living being inside... I think they called them: Those who live outside of Time', or something like that, my father's family helped build the plants, and so my father was always interested in the little left information about the Plants, I can remember him telling me about them."  
  
"Is that how you know so much?" Feena nodded. ""Then maybe Feena can hear them if she was closer to one?" Ed asked.  
  
"I don't know. I have to start dinner maybe later I'll see if I can." Feena said with a smile as she stood and headed for the small kitchen before Jet could get there.  
  
Dinner brought everyone together, Feena had made enough for everyone and even seconds for who ever wanted it, of course Ed had seconds, and Spike kept pointing out to Jet that this was how normal people ate, meat and vegetable not just noodles and vegetables. Jet just ignored him and wondered how long their luck would be with them, this planet didn't seem to be use to bounty hunters like them, and as long as there were bounties they'd have food. After dinner Feena cleaned up with Jet's help, Ed got lost in her new findings and continued to look up information about the SEED Ships that she found. She found several others that were on the planet buried inactively under the sand, and some that were still in space, all of the people were still in their cryostats still. Feena had taken to cleaning the place up some, but didn't get far as she gave up and went to bed and Ed fell asleep at her computer, Faye in her room Spike on the couch Ein under Ed's head and Jet in his room.  
  
Braids: Gomen all I know this chapter isn't that all thrilling...  
  
Vash: I didn't even really show up in this Chapter!  
  
Spike: Quit whining.  
  
Braids: Shut up the both of you. As I was saying, sorry I just wanted to inform some people and give Ed a little spot light time since she may not bee seen much until later.  
  
Vash: What about me?  
  
Spike: Who do you think we're all chasing?  
  
Vash: T.T weep so mean...  
  
Braids: .... OK I'll see about giving you a chapter to your self... both of you though mostly it's been Spike and Feena... The Next chapter is for Faye so until next time: See you Space cowboys!  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Mow! 


	7. Chapter 7: Faye's Chase

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 7: Faye's Chase  
  
          
  
The next morning Faye got up early, she had annoyed all the information out of Spike that she could and was hoping that she could find Feena up, but Feena had decided to sleep in for a change. Deciding not to wait till Feena decided to get up, she her self went off and down to the planet in search of the sixty-billion double dollar man alone. She landed out side of the first town, and taking Spike's advice she hid her ship well before she went into town, and found nothing but dead ends. She was thankful she had worn something light although it wasn't her normal yellow shorts and top, she still stuck out like a soar thumb. Taking Feena's advice she looked over some of the smaller people who might be in town to get her self some money. She found no one and nothing at the first town so she headed off to the next town where she found her self a small one-million double dollar bounty and spent most of it on clothes.  
  
By the time she was done it was way past lunch time so she checked in with the Bebop and surprisingly found a small Ice-cream shop where she treated her self to a small Sundae. Thankfully no one on the Bebop asked where the food came from or how it was made, the thought would probably make anyone not from there sick. By the time Faye was done she found no leads, nothing on Vash to help her, so she returned up to the Bebop where Feena had started to clean, Ed was zoned out in front of her computer, Spike was lounging on the couch like usual and Jet was tending to his Bonsai trees. This was what life was like normally on the Bebop when there was no one for them to go after, boring.   
  
The next few days were the same, with the exception of Ed getting frustrated and leaving the computer after a day, she had to find something else to do. Feena was going threw all the junk they had on the ship, she figured she'd be able to pawn some of it off if they needed the money. Faye ended up with one dead end after the next, but she managed to bring in quite a bit of money when she came across bounties. Sitting down on the couch after a long day she sighed and looked to Feena who seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how easily we've been catching these big bounty heads?" Faye said casually.  
  
"Yeah, I think real bounty hunters are rare around here, their technology seems to be so far behind but some points further ahead." Feena said as she came out of her thoughtful state.  
  
"We could live here easily, retire young and be rich still."  
  
"No kidding, but I'd still miss Mars."  
  
"I'm not sure I would, I mean I'd have no debt I have to worry about out here."  
  
"But the only gambling I've seen is house cards and they find you cheating it's not going to be pretty, almost everyone carries a gun."  
  
"True and I haven't seen any races, though somewhere I bet they race those big bird creatures..." Faye said.  
  
"Isn't that how you get into debt?"  
  
"No! ... ... ... Well, I guess you can... but what are those things called?"  
  
"Your asking me? I don't have a clue."  
  
"You're the one who's been down there more often then I have."  
  
"Not really I mean sure I went down there today just to get some exercise but I haven't heard any one call those birds any thing."  
  
"Their called Thomas'" Spike said. The two turned in the direction of his voice and found him hanging upside down by the door dangling by his legs. "Now can one of you please cut me down?" He asked the both of them. They looked at each other and laughed. "Come on!" Spike begged of them.  
  
"You want to? Or should I?" Feena asked.  
  
"Be my guest I just want to see his face when he falls." Faye told her.   
  
Feena smiled and stood up and followed the rope to where it ended and walked over and took her time untying it. "Can't you just do a sit up and untie your self?" Feena asked.  
  
"Just shut up and get me down." Spike muttered.  
  
"OK one Spike coming down." Feena said getting the knot undone and letting him drop to the ground. Faye laughed watching Spike crash head first into the floor.  
  
"Oww damn it couldn't you have been a bit more gentle?" Spike said rubbing his head as he laid there on the floor. Jet poked his head out of the door, looked at them and then shook his head before he went back to tending his Bonsai.  
  
"Next time I will." Feena said walking back over to where she was before. "So any luck on finding Vash?" Feena asked. "It's been what three days now."  
  
"Just two more days... that's all I need to do just live two more days." Spike muttered, Feena laughed softly hearing him.  
  
"Yes, well I haven't seen him where ever I go down there... it seems I just missed him." Faye told her with a bit of a sigh. "But I'm not giving up if I get that bounty I'll be super rich! I could probably buy a place that has grass and trees." Faye said.  
  
"Dreaming big are we Faye?" Spike said now leaning over the couch next to her.  
  
"I will catch him with or without your help." Faye said standing up. "Matter of fact I'm going down there right now." Faye said as she walked out.   
  
Twenty minutes later Faye was walking along the streets of a new town she hadn't been to before, looking into the window of the bar she finally spotted what she had wanted. He was tall with spiked blond hair and wearing a red trench coat and carrying a large silver gun, he was Vash the Stampede no doubt about it. With a grin Faye walked inside and sat down at the bar and ordered a drink as she watched Vash who was eating as he sat at the bar.   
  
"I'll let him enjoy his last meal before I take him in." Faye said to her self as she slowly sipped her drink. As soon as Vash seemed to be finished Faye strutted her way over to him and smiled as she rubbed up against him. "Hello tall and handsome." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Umm hello." Vash said a little intimidated by her.  
  
"What are you doing here all alone?" Faye said coming on a bit to strong.  
  
"Well, umm, gee lady I don't even know your name." Vash said backing off a bit.  
  
"My name is Faye, why don't I buy you a drink, you must be thirsty." Faye offered as she ordered him a drink and sat down next to him, backing off some.  
  
"Well, umm sure..." Vash said, a bit worried Faye was another bounty hunter, worst of all one that was friends with Feena and Spike. Looking out the window and around the room he didn't see any sign of Spike or Feena, besides Faye seemed nice and she was pretty. A moment later a beer was set down in front of him, and rather then to be rude he smiled and took the drink and gulped half of it down in the first gulp.  
  
"Mmn you seem to really know how to handle your self there." Faye said with a playful wink. Vash now felt nervous for him it wasn't normal for such a pretty girl to hit on him unless she wanted something, and usually that something was the bounty on his head.  
  
"Yeah well I really should be going." Vash said finishing off the beer. "Thanks for the drink though miss." Vash said shouldering his bag and heading for the door. Faye put her gun to his chin and he froze up.  
  
"Why don't you sit and stay Mr. Vash the Stampede." Faye said so only he could hear.  
  
"So you are one of them..." Vash said with a slight laugh. He then made a run for it and Faye opened fire at him but Vash dodged her bullets.   
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Faye called out a bit stunned. Reloading, she threw money on the table and ran out after Vash. She chased him down the street and into a dead end where Vash did his 'vanishing' act. "Damn it where did he go?" Faye said kicking a garbage can over. Vash was inside and holding his hand over his mouth as well as holding onto his leg as the garbage can rolled facing away from Faye. "He must have jumped that wall." Faye said running out of the ally Vash waited a moment and then crawled out of the garbage can.  
  
"That really hurt." He said rubbing his leg. He walked out of the ally only to see Faye was running back towards him. "AW MAN!" He cried as he started running again.  
  
"Damn it he must have been hiding in that garbage can!" Faye said as she saw him running out of the ally, it was a good thing she had doubled back.   
  
Faye chased Vash throughout the entire town only to lose him some where in the center of the town. She started to check all of the garbage cans and any public building he might have gone into. Walking out of the last place she sighed heavily, she was exhausted after all that running. Looking up as a bus went by she noticed the spiky blond hair in one of the seats. Vash was sitting on that bus ducking down but not enough as it headed off to the next town.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to chase that bus down... I'm exhausted." Faye said dropping to the ground. "I was so close... and now I lost him again, this is not fair!" She said weeping in the agony of defeat. "I'm going home and I'm going to take a nice hot bath and forget all about him." Faye almost cried to no one. Slowly dragging her feet she made her way back to her ship and headed back up to the Bebop.  
  
"So how did it go?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..." Faye said heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a nice hot bath and I don't want any one to bother me."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it! You can go catch him your self!" Faye snapped at Spike. Spike grinned.  
  
"Well, I was getting bored just sitting up here I might as well try it again." Spike said. "Mind telling me where you were and if you know where he was going?"  
  
"He caught a bus from the town I was at... Ugh! I said I don't want to talk about it any more!" She shouted at him. Faye slammed the bathroom door and turned on the hot water as she stripped off her clothes and then when the bath was ready she slipped down into the hot water. She tried to relax in the hot water and forget all about Vash the Stampede.  
  
Meanwhile down below on Gunsmoke Vash had arrived in a new city after about 4 hours and was now resting him self in a hotel. It had been a while since he had to run so much from bounty hunters and it seemed every time he turned around there were more of them after him. He kept asking him self how he got into so much trouble so easily, even after what had happened 100 years ago. With a sigh he rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but as fate would have it someone else was closing in on his current location.  
  
Braids: Well that's it... A new chapter finally done!  
  
Vash: Someone else is after me?!  
  
Braids: Yes... and no...  
  
Vash: Well as long as you wrote something!   
  
Braids: Thank Jet!  
  
Vash: who's Jet?  
  
Braids: the owner of the Bebop... you'll meet him at some point... But he's my muse... he's a little figure sitting on my computer looking at me mocking me... OK not mocking me but just saying 'I know you got idea's in that head of yours.'  
  
Vash: Oh... hey where's Spike?  
  
Braids: oh 'hanging' around some where, See you next time space cowboys!  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Mow!  
  
Braids: Yes a new chapter and let me thank Jon for going over this before I posted it... 


	8. Chapter 8: Feena's Secret

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 8: Feena's Secret  
  
Vash had just nodded off to sleep when a heavy knock on the door awoke him. Curiously, he got up, walked over to the door and opened it. Barely standing in the door way was none other then Knives Millions, his own brother. "Knives... What happened?" Vash said, carefully helping Knives into the room.   
  
"I was in another town when it was attacked by someone who can manipulate fire. I got pretty burned up, but I managed to only scare him away." Knives told him as he now laid down on the bed. He was exhausted and hurting from the burns on his legs and shoulder that became visible as the jacket he wore fell open, his pants were holding on by a small amount of unburnt cloth. His right shoulder and upper arm was burnt badly, the sleeve was burnt off and what was left of it was scrunched up at the buttoned cuff around his wrist.  
  
"I see, you should rest. I should go see if I can get something to help those burns." Vash said looking to the burns on his brothers body.  
  
"Heh, I see you haven't changed one bit Vash." Knives said looking to him.  
  
"You seemed to have changed a lot since I last saw you." Vash said heading for the door.  
  
"I'll tell you about it when you get back." Knives said with a bit of a smile.   
  
Vash smiled back and walked out and shut the door. He then started to run to the nearest store in hopes to find an ointment for burns. Making his way down the street, he saw a flash of blue hair from behind. It was Feena, she was standing right there in front of the store talking to the owner about something Vash couldn't quite catch. He slowed down and tried to sneak in behind her and successfully made it inside with out her seeing him. Walking down the isle, he looked for anything he could use to help Knives, and found two strong ointments. Picking them up he headed for the register when he found Feena sitting there on the counter pointing her gun at him as she smiled slyly.  
  
"Aww come on, now is not the time for this." Vash whined seeing her there. She looked at what was in his hands and then back to him.  
  
"Who is that for?" She asked putting her gun away. Feena's first instincts were to help those who were hurt, it was just her nature.  
  
"A friend he got burned, how about I make you a deal you let me take care of my friend first and I'll let you take me in." Vash said looking to her.  
  
"That's fine with me." Feena said hopping down off the counter so he could pay for them. A moment later they were both walking into the hotel together, Feena had a feeling that the ointments wouldn't help if Vash was willing to let her turn him in if she let him do this. Walking inside the room, she saw a man who had similar features to Vash laying on the bed with sevral bad burns. "What happened to him?" Feena asked as Vash walked inside.  
  
"I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me." Vash lied.  
  
"That's not going to help him." Feena told him as she walked in and shut the door behind her carefully so she didn't to wake him. Vash looked to her with clear worry.  
  
"What else can I do?" Vash said to her.  
  
"You have me here." Feena said walking up along side of Knives.   
  
The room was rather dark with the curtains drawn so it was easy to see the faint blue light that was emitted from Feena's hand as she gently ran them over the burns. Vash's eyes went wide as he saw that the burns were completely healed, he steeped out of her way as she moved. Feena was huffing a bit as she started to heal up his shoulder and arm, healing any one or anything took quite a bit of energy out of her. Feena huffed one last time as she finished healing Knives' shoulder and then collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.  
  
"Jeez, I guess I'm not up to par after healing Spike." Feena huffed as Vash helped her into the chair next to the bed.  
  
"I've never seen anything like that before in my life." Vash said. "Do you want or need anything?" He asked kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Water or Ramune if there's any." Feena asked. Vash retrieved a bottle of water from the frig and opened it for her before handing it over. Feena took it gratefully and started to chug it as if she hadn't had anything to drink in days.  
  
"Huh?" Knives said as he woke up he felt a bit stiff and tired but the pain from the burns were gone, matter of fact the burns were gone. "What happened?" He asked slowly sitting up.  
  
"She healed you." Vash said motioning to Feena who was guzzling down the water.  
  
"How?" Knives asked confused.  
  
"To be perfectly honest? I have no clue her hands glowed blue and then you were healed." Vash said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You're an idiot..." Knives said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Mmmn that hit the spot." Feena said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She yawned, and looked to Knives. "How do you feel?" She asked.  
  
"Better, I guess I owe my thanks to you." Knives said looking to Feena.  
  
"Your welcome, but can I ask you a quick question?" Feena asked.  
  
"Umm sure..." Knives said, now sitting up and throwing his feet over the edge of the bed.  
  
"What is your name?" Feena asked.   
  
"Knives Millions, I'm Vash's twin brother or so you could say." Knives explained.  
  
"I see..." Feena rubbed her eye and yawned. "Nice to meet you I'm Feena." She said with a yawn, she could barely keep her eyes open with the amount of energy she used to heal him.  
  
"Are you OK?" Knives and Vash both asked. Feena toppled forwards out of the chair and was soundly asleep. Knives looked to Vash and then to Feena.  
  
"She must not be use to it..." Knives said scooping her up off the floor carefully and then placing her on the bed. "We should either get another room or see about getting some futons for us to sleep on." Knives pointed out.  
  
"Well I'm not that tired right now... I slept all the way here on the bus." Vash said sitting down at the small table. "There's something strange about this girl."  
  
"You mean besides her ability to heal people?" Knives said sitting across from him.  
  
"Yeah, she usually travels with a partner, tall guy with green hair, when they first showed up they looked out of place." Vash said. "Kinda like they weren't from here."  
  
"They could be from a SEED Ship that hasn't landed yet." Knives pointed out.  
  
"They could but how did they get here?" Vash asked.  
  
"Who knows... one of them could have been a pilot and used one of the life ships to come down here, it makes perfect sense if you think about it." Knives pointed out. He looked over to Feena, something about her reminded him of Legato, it was probably just her blue hair.  
  
"True... but I don't know it just seems odd, then today there was this other woman with short purple hair, I'm pretty sure they all came from the same place. They're really good at bounty hunting too, they almost caught me with out destroying a single place." This caught Knives attention, Vash had spent over 100 years running from people and still had never been close to unwillingly been turned in. "It's almost as if they were trained to be bounty hunters or something." Vash said with a puppy dog look.  
  
"Well, the only way to know for sure is to ask them, or at least Feena when she wakes up. So until then how about a game?" Knives suggested as he looked to the chess set on the table.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I'd like to know what you've been up to in the last few years for starters." Vash said as they set up the board.  
  
"Nothing much really, I've been learning what you learned years ago when we were just kids." Knives said. "Life is precious, even if you are a human, people are always striving to learn more to become better people." Knives said. "Rem was right..."   
  
Hours later Vash and Knives had fallen asleep in the chairs they were in with Vash losing at their latest game of chess. Feena sleeped peacefully on the bed as outside it was dark with little light coming from two of the moon's that were already up in the sky. Up on The Bebop every one was already asleep. Spike had come in just an hour ago after no luck, he was surprised to have found Feena wasn't back already. Hoping she was just lagging behind a bit he laid out on the couch and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Early the next morning Spike woke to Ein licking his face. "Ugg yuck Ein get off me." Spike said pushing him off. Spike sat up and looked around, Ed was still asleep on the floor in front of her computer from the smell of it Jet was in the kitchen making breakfast witch meant Feena wasn't up or she wasn't there. Making his way to the kitchen he scratched the back of his neck. "Feena asleep or something?" He asked jet with a yawn.  
  
"No I woke up and she wasn't there. I don't think she came back yesterday." Jet said looking to him. "You sound worried, you actually like that girl or something?"  
  
"Truthfully, there's something about Feena that makes you want to worry about her." Spike said. "I don't know maybe she reminds me of someone I knew when I was younger."  
  
"You mean she's like that younger sister you never had."  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what it's like."  
  
"I know, I use to have a younger sister, she acted just like Feena dose, but she might be a bit more helpful and a lot less bratty. But she said she's got four older brothers so I guess she's just used to being like that." Jet added.  
  
"That and there's just something about her, she's nothing like Faye thankfully." Spike added. "At least when she first came here."  
  
"Yeah, well you can't tell quite yet, we aren't where we should be." Jet pointed out.   
  
"You know your burning that." Spike pointed out to Jet.  
  
"Oh crud, thanks Spike..." Jet said pulling it off the fire.  
  
"I think I'm going to wake Ed up and see if she can tell me where Feena is." Spike said walking back out of the kitchen. "Hey Ed wake up." Spike said kicking Ed with his foot lightly.  
  
"Ed don't want to get up." Ed muttered.  
  
"Come on Ed I need your help in finding where Feena is, she didn't show up last night." Spike said looking down at Ed. Ed typed some things into her computer with her toes.  
  
"Feena's ship hasn't moved all night Ed looked to see where Feena was yesterday and her ship hasn't moved since then... It's morning there now maybe she stayed the night there." Ed said looking to the screen and then sleepily to Spike.  
  
"Where is she exactly?" Spike asked.  
  
"Feena is right there... Ed has been working on mapping the planet and all it's cities as the Bebop goes around the planet."Ed said. "Ed noticed Feena's ship here yesterday afternoon and Ed see's it's still there."  
  
"Great so any one can see her ship?" Spike said recalling his incident.  
  
"No, she left it hidden almost on all sides up on a cliff that probably takes some effort to get up to her ship." Ed pointed out.  
  
"Well damn... I'm going to go down there to make sure she didn't end up in jail or something." Spike told her as he walked off.  
  
"Hey what about breakfast?" Jet asked holding something that was mostly burnt.  
  
"I think I'll eat down there." Spike said not even looking. "Give Ed my share."  
  
"YAY! Ed can have seconds!" Ed said happily.  
  
Spike walked over to his ship and took off for the town where Feena was, something told him that there was something up with Feena and he was going to find out what. 10 minutes later he landed near by Feena's ship with just enough room and headed for the town.  
  
Braids: tee hee! for anyone on Yahoo messanger they can now message me on yahoo, my name is UpinGunsmoke yup... that's me!  
  
Spike: Great... atleast she's got a decient picture for her profile...  
  
Vash: T.T I'm so happy my brother is good again  
  
Braids: Yeah... but because your chaotic good I have to balance you out with a Villian... a strong one... Maybe they'll turn him evil again...  
  
Vash: But Braids!  
  
Braids: But you'll all have to find out next time See you Space Cowboys!  
  
Kuroneko-sama: MOW! 


	9. Chapter 9: Truths Villains and Truces

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Chapter 9: Truths Villains and Truces  
  
Feena awoke early and looked around the room, both Vash and Knives were asleep in the chairs. Her stomach growled at her, reminding her she had not eaten since yesterday, so she quietly slipped out of the room. A few moments later Feena walked back inside the motel with a large bag of doughnuts for the two boys and her self. It had been a long time since she had treated her self to something of the sorts, it also meant she didn't have to cook for any one. Walking back inside the room she smiled seeing the two asleep, it was easy to tell they were twins when they were like that, even though Knives hair was lighter and shorter, they still looked a lot alike. Feena smiled and put the bag down onto the table, as she did Vash started to stir as he sniffed the air and the familiar smell of his favorite food filled the air.  
  
"Doughnuts?" Vash said opening his eyes quickly.   
  
"Good morning." Feena said softly as she stood munching on a doughnut.  
  
"Is that a doughnut?" Vash asked with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, there's plenty in the bag." Feena said motioning to the bag next to him. He immediately went for the bag, pulled out two and quickly started to eat them. Knives started to slowly stir as Feena watched Vash inhale the doughnuts as fast as he possibly could.  
  
"I envy you." Feena said watching him.  
  
"It's all the running he dose." Knives said looking to Vash. "You might want to save some for other people Vash." Knives said taking one from his brother's hand.  
  
"I know but they're so good!" Vash managed to say with his mouth full.  
  
"It's OK, I'm not that hungry any ways." Feena said as she finished off the one in her hand. "Unlike some people I gain weight from too many sweets." She said looking to Vash.  
  
"Hey, I have you and your friends and a lot of other people chasing me around all the time, I am at the peek of my health." Vash stated.  
  
"Feena I have a question for you." Knives said looking to her.  
  
"Sure go ahead ask."  
  
"What is your last name?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I told you, my last name is Bluesummers." Feena said as she sat on the bed. Knives looked to Vash and then to her. "Something wrong?" Feena asked.  
  
"I knew a Bluesummers, he didn't have any family and he died years ago, is Bluesummers really your last name?" Knives asked.  
  
"Ah ha, ha, ha, ha... Yes, it is..."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Ummm you want to know the truth?"  
  
"I'd like to hear it..." Knives said looking to her curiously.  
  
"I'm not from here, I'm a Martian." Feena said.  
  
"A Martian?" Vash said swallowing hard.  
  
"Yeah, I was born and raised on Mars, as were my parents and my parents parents, but before that they lived on Earth." Feena admitted to them. They both looked at her stunned, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. She was from Earth! The solar system that they had come from, the planet of their origin, a planet they had never seen with the exception of pictures.  
  
"Earth? How did you get here?" Vash asked.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain... there was an incident with a gate just after we went threw and we were stuck in folded space for a long time and we ended up here." Feena told him.  
  
"Gate? What is a gate?" Knives asked curiously.  
  
"A gate is like a door to folded space normally you go in one gate come out another but we were blown far out of the solar system and ended up here..." Feena explained.  
  
"Amazing... so you came from a space ship?" Vash asked sounding like a giddy school boy. Feena nodded slowly. "So how many of there are you?"  
  
"Including me? Five of us, Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed, and my self."  
  
"Oh great that just means I have to look out for two more strange people..." Vash whined. Feena laughed, as did Knives softly. "Hey are you laughing at my misery?" Vash said looking to them both. Feena tried to stifle her laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's true, you see we're bounty hunters, but Ed is more like our local hacker, so you probably wont see her. Jet might be interested in coming down and believe me he's like an old dog, once he bites he doesn't let go." Feena pointed out to him.  
  
"Oh great..."  
  
"Too bad I've already got dibs on you." Feena said with a wicked smile. Vash froze up and then recalled yesterday telling her that she could take him in.  
  
"But! I! Oh man me and my big mouth."  
  
"What did you say?" Knives asked him.  
  
"I told her that if she let me help you I'd let her take me in... Me and my big mouth..."  
  
"Yes, that would be your own fault brother." Knives said.  
  
"You're no help!" Vash shouted at him. Knives handed him another doughnut that he happily took and devoured down.  
  
"He's the kind of person that is easily distracted isn't he?" Feena said looking to Knives.  
  
"Unfortunately... But I don't think I'd have him any other way...." Knives said smiling as he watched his brother start devouring doughnuts again.  
  
"You know I'm right here and I can hear you." Vash said with his mouth full.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full it's rude you know." Feena pointed out to him.  
  
"Oh sorry." Vash said after swallowing. "But doughnuts are so good!"  
  
Feena shook her head and sighed, she felt guilty. Vash wasn't a bad guy, he just seemed to find trouble. It reminded her of someone from her past and Spike, looking out the window she recognized the familiar figure of Spike running way from something, and then she saw it a giant fireball chasing him. She stood up suddenly, pushed the window open and jumped out without another word. Vash and Knives both ran over to the window just in time to see Feena tackle Spike out of the way of the fire ball.  
  
"It's them! They're here!" Knives said recognizing the attack.  
  
"Did they follow you here?" Vash asked as he checked to see if his gun was loaded.  
  
"I don't know maybe they did... let's go we have to do something to stop them." Knives said pulling his gun from his jacket. They both jumped out the window as the large fireball hit the building at the end of the row and blew up the whole front of the store.  
  
"You OK Spike?" Feena asked getting off him.  
  
"Besides my shoulder, yeah I'm fine." Spike said getting up. "Thanks, but who the hell are these guys?"   
  
"You're asking me? I have no clue this is the first time I've seen them." Feena said looking around the corner as Vash and Knives jumped out the window and moments later the front of a store exploded. Both looked to the store and then to where the tall man was standing with a fire ball hovering in each hand. "This is not good." Feena said.  
  
"No shit! Why can't we just run into some normal people?" Spike said as he checked his gun. Vash and Knives attempted to shoot him but a wall of flame shot up from the ground and melted the bullets before they got close to him. "This doesn't look good at all."  
  
"Oh that's just great now what do we do?" Vash asked Knives.  
  
"Your asking the wrong person, this is the kind of person I'd normally hire to come after you." Knives said looking at the guy. He stood about 174 CM tall with short black hair and his eyes hidden behind darkly tinted sunglasses, he wore a long brown simple jacket that covered him from the neck down with a high collar, each hand was covered in a glove and each hand held a fireball that was being thrown at them. "DUCK!" Knives said as they both jumped out of it's way, one flew right at Feena and Spike and ended up nailing Spike in the shoulder before he could get out of the way.  
  
"Spike!" Feena said worriedly as she saw him get hit.  
  
"Damn it that burns!"  
  
"It is fire..."  
  
"Stop pointing out the obvious."   
  
"Vash you need to get this town evacuated I'll hold him off." Knives said looking to Vash as he reloaded his gun.   
  
"Right no need in getting innocent people hurt." Vash said as he got up and then started running down the street firing off his gun and scaring off the people. "AH HA! I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE I'VE COME TO SLAUGHTER EVERY ONE YOU BETTER RUN NOW!"  
  
"What an idiot..." Spike muttered holding his shoulder.  
  
"Let me see your shoulder." Feena demanded as they stood in the ally way. Knives was dodging fireballs that flew off down the ally like bullets that exploded into a larger fire.   
  
"What? Later, it's fine now." Spike said brushing Feena off and looking down at the guy.  
  
"Let me see it now you idiot the sooner it's taken care of the less we have to worry." Feena said moving his hand from the burn. Spike was about to say something when he realized her hands were glowing blue and the burn was healing over. "There, now I suggest the best thing to do is to run out of here." Feena said.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Spike said looking to her.  
  
"Now is not the time to ask such questions." Feena pointed out.   
  
She was right this was more like a time to run to his ship and use his plasma cannon, no fire shield could stop that could it? Knives went flying back past them from an explosion and the tall man quickly approached setting everything around him a blaze.  
  
"Crap he's coming this way!" Spike said looking around. Feena ran out and over to Knives to make sure he was OK and Spike followed, he could always grab her and run.  
  
"My, my, what a beautiful sight." The Man said. "Who is this lovely kitten amongst these beings?" He said looking right to Feena.  
  
"Even kittens have claws and usually the most innocent one's have the sharpest." Feena warned him. "You all right Knives?" She asked as she looked to him.  
  
"Fine you should get out of here." Knives told her as he sat up.  
  
"That's what I was thinking, I think you're in over your head here Feena." Spike said standing next to her.  
  
"Feena is it? What a lovely name, You'd make a lovely pet my dear." He said moving closer. That set her off, clenching her teeth she turned and fired a warning shot at him, just grazing his cheek. Both Knives and Spike looked at her with shock, not that she shot at the guy but she actually grazed his cheek. "Mmmn a feisty one, I should have your claws cut..." with that said the gun started to glow red and Feena dropped it.  
  
"Yow! Hot." She said as she did.  
  
"I say we grab her and run." Spike said softly to Knives.  
  
"I agree." Knives said.   
  
With that Knives grabbed her right arm and Spike her left and they both started to run with Feena looking baffled as she was lifted up and carried away. The man wasn't all to happy as he started to throw fireballs after them trying to hit either Knives or Spike but not Feena. An Explosion from one of his fireballs managed to hit Knives in the head knocking him out and the three fell to the ground. Feena got up quickly and looked to Knives and then to Spike and she pushed him into an ally and started to run in the other direction.   
  
"It's me he wants! You watch him!" She yelled back at Spike as she started to run.   
  
She was right as the man started to chase after her ignoring Knives and Spike for the moment, it was Feena he wanted and once he had her safe away in his carriage he'd come back to take care of them for defying him. He chased Feena into a narrow ally way that was as wide as an average doorway, with a smirk he walked around the corner and found it empty.  
  
"Where are you my little pet?" He said in a taunting voice, he was sure he felt her close by. "You can't run, not forever." He told her. Above him Feena stood on the ledge of two windows, both were shut and locked so the only thing Feena could do was hope the cheep wooden bored she was standing upon didn't break. Unfortunately today luck was not on her side as the board creaked and splintered as he walked beneath her. He didn't seem to hear it as he continued walking past her as he reached the other side of the ally the board gave way and Feena slid down the walls and crashed into the ground with a loud thunk.  
  
Spike Knives and Vash all made it out of town and to the rocks where the two ships were hiding. Spike had dragged Knives there with the help of Vash who showed up shortly after Feena had run off. Looking at the town they watched it go up in a blaze of fire created by the man who had shown up. Spike looked to Vash and then back to the town as a carriage pulled by Thomas' heading off into the distance, he knew Feena had to be in there. Looking to Vash he realized he wouldn't be able to find the guy on his own, he'd need Vash's help. This meant he'd have to call a truce on chasing Vash for the bounty on his head. With a heavy sigh he sat down onto a rock and wished he had a cigarette right about now.   
  
"I guess we'll have to call this a truce." Spike said looking to the burning city.   
  
Braids: And that ends that... I know I had some problems banging this one out but I got there Didn't I?  
  
Vash: What happened to poor sweet Feena?  
  
Spike: Poor Sweet Feena?  
  
Braids: BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! You'll have to wait until next time boys  
  
Vash: She's plotting Evil things isn't she?  
  
Spike: Most likely, she dose have a twisted mind  
  
Braids: yup and anyone can IM me on Yahoo Messanger My ID Is UpinGunsmoke and From this Twisted mind She says See you Next time Space Cowboys!  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Mow! 


	10. Chapter 10: When things happen

Up in Gunsmoke   
  
Braids  
  
Blah Blah Blah I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me they belong to other people I just use em and twist em how I see fit. Braids  
  
Editors Note: is the symbol for when they are using the radio.  
  
Chapter 10: When things happen  
  
Feena groaned as she woke up, her head and back hurt and her hands were tied a bit too tightly behind her back. She felt soar from her fall and the bumpy carriage ride wasn't helping her any as she sat across from the man who had burned down the city. He smiled, looking to her as she slowly opened her eyes and looked to him. "Well, it's nice to see you're finally awake my pet, I am your new master. My name is Nanashi."  
  
"I am not a pet, now untie me so I can get around to kicking your pyro ass." Feena muttered to him. He laughed.  
  
"My dear Feena, you will be taught, just as my other pet has been, to obey me." Nanashi said stroking her cheek. "You both are special, I can feel it, where she can manipulate fire like my self I'm yearning to know what you can do."  
  
"You can tell?" Feena said shocked.  
  
"Yes, so tell me my pet what is your ability." He asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You're holding me against my will you know." Feena said as she sat up right. Looking around she saw more and more sand, she wondered where he was taking her and exactly why was he taking her.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll find out one way or another." He said sitting back and watching her. Feena glared at him she was slowly getting her hands untied from the rope, her wrists would be a little red but she was almost out of them. She grinned as she managed to slip her hand out and looked to him. "Something wrong my dear?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing at all." Feena said with a swift kick to his chin. His head snapped back and hit the wall with a loud thud knocking him out cold. "I really hate to get violent but you were asking for it." Feena said throwing the rope to the floor she noticed a bit of blood on the wall and looked to Nanashi's head. "Damn weakness." She said healing over the wound. Opening the door she looked around and then stepped onto a ledge and hoisted her self into the empty drivers seat where the reigns to the Thomas' sat tied neatly to a bar. "Hummm how about We untie this and get you guys going faster?" Feena said as she untied them. She snapped the reigns and instantly they started to go faster, she left them just out of reach and jumped down off the carriage. Standing up she dusted her self off and started to jog in the opposite direction the carriage was going in, in hopes she was heading back to her ship.  
  
In a town not too far from the town that was still burning, Vash, Knives, and Spike all stood outside a general store. Vash's arms were filled with water bottles as he walked out. "What are those for?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's a desert, if we're taking a car, Thomas' and a Ship it's going to get hot." Vash said as he handed Knives three bottles, and then Spike three, keeping three for him self.  
  
"Right, so we'll meet back here at night fall if we don't find her or any traces of where that guy has taken her?" Spike said taking the water.  
  
"Right, I'm going to be taking two Thomas' just in case I find them so we can get back here faster." Knives said looking to the two rented Thomas.  
  
"I was able to rent out a car... I hope the guy doesn't burn it... I can't afford it." Vash slightly whined as he walked over to the car.   
  
"We'll keep in contact this way, stay on channel 5 if either of you need help I can get there faster in my ship." Spike said handing over his radio to Vash and Feena's radio Knives.   
  
"And in case we're running late we can always contact one another." Knives said clipping the radio to his pants belt. He had bought some new clothes once they got to town as his were badly burnt. With a nod they all took off, going their separate ways, each took off in a different direction in search of Feena.   
  
Spike had hoped that there would still be a trail but with the winds the trail was gone already, leaving him with only one lead, to go in the direction that he'd seen them leave in. It would take him further away from the town but he could cover more area then Vash and Knives could. He just hoped that Feena was alright and didn't try anything stupid, although she was smart, and she could heal wounds he was still worried.  
  
Knives road off on the Thomas with the second one tied up right behind him. He hoped that they hadn't gotten too far or that Feena was able to escape. There was just something about Feena, she reminded him of Legato, a good Legato, sort of how he was when they first met. When Knives met Legato he was hurt, he was looking for comfort, Vash had left him years ago and it scared him so, Legato was but a child with a power that left him alone. Legato had killed his parents with his power years before when he didn't get his way, no one came near him after that, no one wanted to go near him. Knives showed him a new life, he accepted him as a temporary replacement for Vash but they both knew that he could never replace him even after he gave him Vash's arm. Knives hated who he was back then, an evil person who twisted people to fulfill his own twisted needs. Now, after his brother had fairly defeated him he learned just what Vash knew all along, people were not toys, they were precious things who deserved to live. Sighing heavily he looked to the horizon and saw nothing so he continued on taking a long drink of the water. It was a little after mid day, both suns were up high in the sky beating down and out here in the middle of the desert it was hot and there was no breeze what so ever, that made it even hotter. He wiped the sweat from his brow and urged the Thomas on towards the East keeping his eyes open for any sign of the carriage.  
  
Vash traveled south in an open top jeep with his sunglasses on his eyes searching the horizon for any kind of sign. It had been over three hours since he left the town thankfully it was getting cooler out but the radio had been quiet for the last hour, Knives found a dead burnt Thomas but nothing else. Spike took a fly over after finding nothing to get a look but they found nothing else no other sign. Looking along the horizon he was sure he saw someone, they seemed to be alone and slowly walking. Heading that direction quickly he found her, he finally found Feena. She was alone and exhausted from walking in the hot desert suns for the last four hours. Vash quickly pulled up along side her and hopped out grabbing a bottle of water as he did and he ran over to her.  
  
"Feena, you OK?" He asked her.  
  
"Huh? You're real?" Feena said looking to him, she reached up and pulled on his cheeks.  
  
"Owww that hurts!" Vash cried out as she did.   
  
"You are real... and you brought water!" She said taking the water bottle and opening it up and quickly chugging half of it down.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to pinch your self when your dreaming and not the other person?" Vash said rubbing his cheeks.   
  
"No, you have to physically touch a mirage and thanks for the water I've been walking for quite some time and I'm dying of thirst. I've been walking for hours in hopes of finding someone or my ship." Feena said as she took another long drink.  
  
"Your welcome..." Vash said watching her finish off the water. "Now come on it's getting late and we should head back to town now, I better tell the others I found you." He said leading her over to the car.   
  
"Hummn? The others?" Feena asked as she got into the car, her legs ached from all her walking and it felt good to sit down again.  
  
"Me, Knives, and Spike have all been out looking for you." Vash told her.  
  
"Spike and you? Now that doesn't sound right..." Feena pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I know he called it a temporary alliance, I guess he's worried about you."  
  
"I guess... But I don't see why, I mean we've only known each other for a short while." Feena pointed out as he picked up the radio.  
  
"Don't know, Hey Spike Knives head back I found her alone." Vash called to them.  
  
"How did she get free?" Spike asked.  
  
"I woke up and kicked the guy in the head after untying my self." Feena told him.  
  
"Well, he doesn't sound too smart." Knives commented. Vash started up the car and turned around and floored it to get back into town.  
  
"Yes, well he can sense things like abilities and he's got a female partner." Feena told them. "She's also got fire abilities as well from what he said."  
  
"Just great, two people who can use fire like a play toy." Spike muttered.   
  
"Yeah well, hopefully we can do something about them, without getting captured, killed, or any one else hurt." Knives said  
  
"We'll have to work on a plan together first if we are." Spike said. "And I'd rather you not be part of it Feena, nothing against you but with you being able to heal it's better we have you safe and behind the fire lines."  
  
"If you guys say so, but let's talk about this later I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap." Feena said as she put the radio down and closed her eyes.   
  
The ride back was quiet with the exception of Feena's heavy breathing as she slept, it was a shorter ride back then it had been out there as Vash wasn't searching for her. Spike got back first and landed out side of town too exhausted, he decided the best thing to do was just stay in town once he was sure that Feena was indeed safe, once they got rid of these psycho's he was going to turn Vash in, who knew how long he'd have to be stuck here, at least with all that money he wouldn't have to worry about anything any more he'd just buy a nice house and live quietly ever after and no one would even have to know who he was, no past haunting him, just peace and quiet. It was a nice thought till he found out there was only one room left, a large one with 4 beds. This meant he would have to spend the night with Feena, Vash, and Knives.. He sure wasn't going to leave Feena down there with two strange guys he barely knew, and one of them was a wanted criminal even though he didn't look like one. Taking the room Spike walked up to it and found four beds each in the corner with plenty of space between them and two windows as it was a corner room. Looking out the window he waited for the others to arrive, Knives showed up first and returned the two Thomas' before he noticed Spike who motioned him up. Moments later Vash pulled up with Feena in the car, they drove past to return the car first.  
  
"I've got to run and do something quickly, how about you meet me back at the hotel, I promise I wont be too long and I'll even bring the radio." Feena said giving Vash a pleading look. He looked to her and sighed.  
  
"Fine as long as you take the radio... Jeez Spike better not kill me for this." Vash said letting her out of the car. Feena Smiled and then kissed his cheek as she hopped out of the car grabbing the radio as she did, his cheeks went bright red.  
  
"I wont be long, go back and take a shower or something I'll get us something to eat on my way back." Feena said walking off.   
  
Vash sighed heavily as he watched her go, his cheeks were still red from such a gentle kiss. It had been a long time since any woman was nice to him, well after knowing who he was, but then again she did tell him she was going to bring him in. "Why me..." He questioned no one but him self as he returned the car. He sighed and made his way back to the hotel by him self where Spike was waiting.   
  
"Where's Feena?"  
  
"She said she had to do some things quickly, she took the radio just incase." Vash told him. Spike sighed, it was just like Feena to make people worry, or so it seemed. "Where's Knives?" Vash asked noticing his brother wasn't there but he knew he was somewhere near by.  
  
"He's taking a shower, you can go next if you want." Spike said casually not really caring if he did or not.  
  
"Hey thanks that'll be great after sweating out there in that hot sun you kinda feel gross after wards." Vash said as he sat down on one of the beds after throwing his bag down.  
  
There was silence for a moment, they both could hear the shower running, nothing to say nothing said between the two, they were enemies and friends at the same time and oddly it felt familiar to him. Spike seemed to him to be just like Wolfwood, matter of fact if he been smoking it would have felt just like those good old days. A slight smile crossed Vash's face as he watched Spike looking out the window, he seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet. It had almost seemed like Spike had never seen such a calm town before, but if he came from Mars as well who knew. Just as Vash was about to say something Knives walked out of the bathroom as he pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Shower's free for who ever want's to go next." He said as he walked out.  
  
"I'll go." Vash said standing up. "I shouldn't be long." Vash said as he headed into the bathroom with his bag. He didn't want Feena to see his scars if she came back so it was best to change in the bathroom once he was done.  
  
Shortly after he walked into the bathroom Feena walked in, her hair had been cut short and she had three bags in her hands. Two were filled with lunch box meals and the third was new clothes she had bought for her self. She'd ripped her shirt in the fall and there were blood stains she was sure she couldn't get out on the back. Both Spike and Knives helped her with the bags as soon as they saw her. "Why thank you." Feena said as they did.  
  
"You know you could have radioed us to help you carry some of this." Spike told her as he put the bag onto the table.  
  
"I accidentally changed the dial on the radio and I didn't know witch one it was on, besides it was only a short walk." Feena said putting her clothes bag onto an empty bed. "Besides I'm not helpless you know, I can handle my self. So stop treating me like a kid sister or something." Feena said to Spike.. Knives smirked and held back a laugh, Spike on the other hand was a bit shocked as he realized that's exactly how he was treating her.  
  
"Lunch box meals? I haven't had one of these or seen one of these since I was a kid." Spike said changing the subject as he took out the box's from the bag's.  
  
"Yeah I know but they're good, so where's Vash?" Feena asked.  
  
"Taking a shower." Knives pointed out to her.  
  
"Oh well I guess his will get cold... too bad." Feena said grabbing one of the box's and sitting down on her claimed bed next to the window. Knives took a box and sat down on his bed as Spike did the same each eating in silence.  
  
Vash walked out of the bathroom making sure he was fully covered, looking around he saw only Knives laying on his bed. "Hey where's Spike and Feena?"  
  
"Feena bribed Spike to go get her ship incase we have to get out of here quickly." Knives said. "She left you a box lunch if your hungry." Knives said pointing to the untouched box on the table. "Your lucky she did cause I'm sure Spike was going to eat it."  
  
"Ahh she's so nice." Vash said opening up the box lunch.  
  
"Yeah she is, I'm going to go see if the clothes store is still open." Knives said sitting up. "I'll be back shortly." He told Vash as he walked out the door.   
  
A few moments later after Vash had finished his dinner Feena walked in the door by her self muttering under her breath. Vash stared at her with her short hair and that long white jacket she now wore, he saw her as Legato. "You know this isn't finished yet..." His haunting words came to Vash as he remembered, it was like she was him. "Give me the gift of nothingness, give me death." His taunting voice called out to him.   
  
"Something wrong?" Feena asked as she looked to him. Vash Snapped out of it, he saw her there, he saw Feena sitting on the bed with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I just..." He slowly made his way over to her and fell to the floor in front of her tears streaming from his eyes. Vash put his arms around her waist and started to cry, the memory was like a fresh wound in his heart just thinking about it. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry about what?" Feena asked a bit surprised by Vash's actions.  
  
"I-I killed... I killed Legato... I had no choice..." Vash told her. A soft smile crossed her cheeks and she gently put her arms around his head.  
  
"It's OK, sometimes there are things you can't help, I'm sure there was no other option, some times you have to just choose the lesser of the two evils." Feena told him. "But it's alright I forgive you, it's OK to cry too though.." She said as she looked down at him gently running her hands threw his hair. She hummed a soft song she remembered from her days in church as he just held onto her waist and cried into her chest. She understood completely what he had to have gone threw, and then seeing her it had to hurt her like it had hurt her to see that he was dead. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and Feena pulled him onto the bed and covered him up. "Sleep well." She said softly as she moved over to the next bed. Moments later as Feena was changed into a long shirt and pants. Spike walked in and looked to her and then to Vash.  
  
"I hope you didn't change in front of him."  
  
"No, and I hope you didn't smoke that whole pack." Feena said looking to him..  
  
"No, I couldn't if I wanted to, I'm not that heavy of a smoker." Spike said flopping down onto the bed. "I'm going to sleep, good night."  
  
"Night Spike." Feena said as he turned off the light. She sat on the bed with her knees culled to her chest as she looked out the window. The sky here was different then it was from home on Mars, she wondered if she'd ever get a chance to go home again. The door creaked open and Knives quietly slipped in, Feena waved to him.  
  
"I see Vash is asleep already." He said softly.  
  
"Yes... He fell asleep crying, he said he was sorry about killing Legato..." Feena said.  
  
"I see... It's kind of my fault he did..."  
  
"Don't worry just go get some sleep." Feena told him. "I'll hear about it tomorrow." She yawned and pulled the blanket over her as she lied down. "No more tears tonight." She said softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning came all too early for the four as Nanashi and his female friend showed up and launched a large fire ball right into the window of their room a moment later the place exploded into a large fire ball. Nanashi laughed as did his female friend as they watched people go into panic and started to run as they set more people and buildings aflame. Few people even woke before they died in their beds, they were the lucky ones.  
  
"It's a pity I had to kill her too..." Nanishi said as he turned and set anew building on fire. "Oh well her own fault for staying with people like that, and for kicking me..." He said without a hint of care in his voice.  
  
Braids: And I thought I'd have to stretch things out a little longer... Oh well that ends it all Every one died and lived unhappily ever after the end.  
  
Vash: .... O.O;  
  
Spike: .... ....  
  
Braids: What? pokes Vash and Spike  
  
Vash: I can't believe that!  
  
Spike: Just when I was allowed to smoke again!  
  
Braids: I'm Evil for a reason you know... I think I just might take a little vacation before I work on the next chapter...  
  
Spike: AH HA! so there will be more!  
  
Braids: Well yeah... I got to say what became of Ed Jet and Faye... I guess.... Oh yeah by the way if any one is curious to the song Feena was humming it was Rakuen (Paradise) the song played for Wolfwood in "Paradise" It was what was playing the whole time I thought/typed up that part. Yeah I have First Donut and Second Donut See you Space cowboys!  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Mow!  
  
Braids: Oh yeah comments to the author live on yahoo messenger UpinGunsmoke She doesn't bite despite what Vash Spike and every one else might say... 


End file.
